


(Un)happy incident

by larryvampire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryvampire/pseuds/larryvampire





	1. Prolog

Harry z uśmiechem na ustach przemierzał kolejne metry dzielące go od mieszkania Nicka, jego chłopaka. Cieszył się, że go w końcu zobaczy, bo nie widzieli się przez cały weekend (Harry był u swojej mamy w Holmes Chapel i miał u niej zostać do wtorku, ale postanowił wrócić wcześniej, bo Anne ciągle krytykowała jego chłopaka). Teraz stał pod jego drzwiami i gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś jest po drugiej stronie, uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Harry – usłyszał głos Nicka i spojrzał na niego. Jego postawione do góry włosy sprawiały, że był on jeszcze wyższy od Loczka.

\- Nick – ucieszył się i przytulił do niego, na co chłopak się zaśmiał i objął ramionami w pasie. - Tęskniłem – szepnął.

\- Ja też, maluchu – odpowiedział mu i wciągnął go do mieszkania, składając pocałunek na jego ustach.

***

Leżeli objęci na kanapie, a w tle leciał jakiś film. Nick pocałował loki Harry'ego, a zielonooki uśmiechnął się i wtulił w niego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął wyższy.

\- Też cię kocham – wymruczał Harry w jego szyję i złożył w tym miejscu pocałunek. - Bardzo – szepnął i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Pocałujesz mnie?

\- Nie.

\- Nie? - zdziwił się.

\- Nie.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Bo lubię się droczyć – uśmiechnął się słodko. - Zwłaszcza z tobą – ich usta znajdywały się naprawdę blisko siebie i Nick już myślał, że dostani swój upragniony pocałunek, gdy Harry cmoknął go w policzek i odsunął się kilka centymetrów, śmiejąc się z miny chłopaka.

\- Nie drocz się, Styles – warknął i przewrócił ich na kanapę tak, że młodszy znajdował się pod nim. Pocałował go namiętnie, liżąc jego wargę.

\- Kochasz mnie – szepnął.

\- Masz szczęście – odpowiedział mu i ponownie pocałował.

***

Harry opadł wykończony na łóżko obok Nicka. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas gdy oboje uspokajali się po orgazmach.

\- Myślę... - zaczął Nick, okrywając się kołdrą. - że możesz już iść.

\- J-jak to iść? - zdziwił się Harry i oparł się na łokciu, patrząc Nickowi w oczy.

\- Normalnie. Do siebie.

\- Ale... przecież my...

\- To że się właśnie pieprzyliśmy, nie znaczy, że musisz zostawać tu na noc.

\- Ale... Zawsze to robiłem...

\- Cóż, możesz przestać...

\- Ale... dlaczego?

\- Bo tak.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź.

\- Kurwa, Harry, po prostu idź do swojego mieszkania, ok? Jeśli liczyłeś na przytulanie po seksie to źle trafiłeś! - zdenerwował się, a Harry wyszedł z łóżka i założył bokserki leżące na podłodze.

\- Zawsze to robiliśmy – powiedział cicho, gdy zakładał spodnie.

\- Ale nie musimy robić tego teraz.

\- Masz kogoś? - spytał, gdy koszulka była już na jego ciele.

\- Czemu miałbym kogoś mieć?

\- Bo mnie nie chcesz.

\- Właśnie się pieprzyliśmy, do cholery! To chyba jest wystarczający dowód na to, że cię chcę, prawda?

\- Nie chodzi mi o taki sposób.

\- To jaki? Jaki masz kurwa sposób na okazanie tego, że się kogoś pragnie? - krzyknął i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Nieważne – powiedział cicho i podszedł do drzwi. Zawachał się i odwrócił powoli twarzą do Nicka. - Kocham cię – wyszeptał, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Świetnie – mruknął i położył się, po czym zakrył twarz kołdrą. Serce Harry'ego boleśnie się zacisnęło i łzy stanęły mu w oczach, ale jak najszybciej opuścił mieszkanie swojego chłopaka. Gdy tylko znalazł się na ulicy, łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu i szedł do siebie, płacząc, bo jego chłopak właśnie potraktował go jak tanią dziwkę.

***

\- Harry, nie widzisz jak on cię traktuje? - powiedział Niall, obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem.

\- Kocham go – odpowiedział cicho, a blondyn tylko westchnął.

\- Nie zasługujesz na takie traktowanie. Nawet jeśli go kochasz.

\- Ale... Może po prostu ma gorszy dzień?

\- Hazz, próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? To trwa już trzy tygodnie, rozumiesz? Trzy tygodnie! To nie jest kwestia złego humoru czy gorszego dnia. On cię traktuje jak śmiecia, Harry. Nie zasługujesz na to. Powinieneś to zakończyć.

\- Ale...

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej... Wiem, że to trudne. Wiem o tym. Ale nie możesz tak żyć. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto naprawdę cię pokocha.

\- Jak ty Josha?

\- J-ja... przecież... - zarumienił się.

\- Oh, wiem, że go kochasz, Niall – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Możesz mu powiedzieć, może to akurat ten jedyny.

\- Ty też znajdziesz miłość, jasne? - spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję - przytulił go. Przez chwilę w ciszy trwali w uścisku. - Zerwiesz z nim? - spytał cicho.

\- Nie jestem przy nim szczęśliwy. Znaczy byłbym, gdyby się tak nie zachowywał, ale... Nie chcę tego robić. Boję się, że to on jest miłością mojego życia, a ja pozwolę mu odejść i...

\- Chociaż o tym pomyśl, dobrze? To dla twojego dobra. Może teraz wydaje ci się, że go kochasz, ale to minie. On na Ciebie nie zasługuje...

\- Dobrze, pomyślę...

***

\- Ale Nick... - próbował Harry.

\- Nie, kurwa! - krzyknął, podchodząc bliżej. - Mówiłem, że masz tu zostać! Czy mógłbyś chociaż jebany raz mnie kurwa posłuchać?

\- Ale ja...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co ty, jasne?! Nie posłuchałeś mnie...

\- Poszedłem tylko do sklepu! - krzyknął. - Poszedłem do sklepu, bo chciałem zrobić dla nas kolację, ale nie miałeś nic w lodówce! Chciałem zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego, mimo że przez ostatni miesiąc traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia! Chciałem dobrze, jasne? To nie moja wina, że cię z nim zobaczyłem...

\- Twoja – warknął. - To kurwa twoja wina, bo kazałem ci tu zostać!

\- To nie ja cię zdradzałem! Mógłbyś chociaż bardziej się ukrywać z tym swoim chłopaczkiem a nie wkładać mu język do ust przy samym wejściu do sklepu!

\- Jest dużo lepszy od ciebie.

\- Świetnie. Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że ułożysz sobie z nim życie, bo od tej właśnie chwili jesteś całkowicie wolny!

\- Czy ty... właśnie ze mną zrywasz? - zdziwił się.

\- No chyba nie sądzisz, że nadal będę znosił to jak mnie traktujesz, gdy wiem, że mnie zdradzasz.

\- To ja powinienem cię rzucić, nie ty mnie – zbliżył się do niego ze złością w oczach. - To ty tuaj jesteś dziwką, nie ja – zmrużył oczy, a Harry prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem.

Dziwką? pomyślał.

\- Dziwką? - powiedział. - Nie pieprzę się z kim popadnie. Nie to co ty. Ja do cholery byłem ci wierny, podczas gdy ty zdradzałeś mnie na każdym kroku! I naprawde mam dosyć twojego zachowania względem mnie. I tak chciałem z tobą zerwać, ale... - przerwało mu uderzenie w twarz.

Upadł na podłogę i przez chwilę był zaskoczony, ale gdy dotarło do niego, że w pokoju jest tylko on oraz Nick, podnniósł się szybko, będąc jeszcze bardziej wkurzonym. Nick go uderzył. Nick go kurwa uderzył.

\- Pierdol się – powiedział sucho, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z mieszkania byłego chłopaka. Na odchodne usłyszał "Na pewno nie z tobą", ale drzwi już się zatrzasnęły, więc nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć.

Pociągnął nosem i wyszedł z kamienicy. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer swojego przyjaciela.

\- Miałeś rację co do Nicka, Niall – powiedział cicho, gdy tylko chłopak odebrał.


	2. Chapter 2

Było zimno, a deszcz z każdą chwilą padał coraz mocniej. Harry w myślach przeklinał siebie za to, że zgodził się przez miesiąc opiekować psem Zayna. W taką pogodę najchętniej siedziałby w przytulnym domu z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoniach, a nie wyprowadzał psa swojego przyjaciela. Ale oczywiście Boris chciał wyjść na dwór, gdy deszcz padał najmocniej. W ten sposób skończył z psem ciągnącym go do przodu w czasie największej ulewy. Park w którym się znajdowali, był opustoszały, tak jakby wraz z pojawieniem się deszczu wszyscy ludzie wyparowali.  
Harry poprawił beanie na swojej głowie, jednak niewiele to dało, gdyż czapka już dawno przemokła, więc po chwili ją zdjął. Jęknął i podążył za psem ciągnącym go w stronę stawu.  
\- Jakbyś nie miał wystarczająco dużo wody – mruknął pod nosem. Stali tak przez chwilę, a pies patrzył zafascynowany na kaczki pływające po powierzchni wody i niezwracające uwagi na to, że z nieba spada na nie woda. Loczek zauważył, że z każdą sekundą pada coraz słabiej. Po kilku minutach deszcz się skończył (czym chłopak nie był zdziwiony, bo przecież takie są uroki Londynu), ale gdy Harry spojrzał w górę, wciąż widział kłębiące się ciemne chmury deszczowe. W tym momencie jego telefon zadzwonił. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni bluzy i odetchnął z ulgą, bo najwyraźniej nie zamókł w czasie deszczu. Chyba był wodoodporny czy coś, bo przez Borisa już klka razy wylądował w misce z wodą albo toalecie.  
Odebrał telefon, gdy tylko zobaczył, że dzwoni do niego Niall.  
\- Hej, Niall – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Hej, Hazz! Co u ciebie słychać, przyjacielu?  
\- Ta psopodobna kreatura wyciągnęła mnie na spacer w największym deszczu! A gdyby tylko poczekała 10 minut, spacerowalibyśmy sobie po parku, gdy świeci słońce – wymownie spojrzał na słońce wyłaniające się zza chmur. - Czemu to akurat mi Zayn go zostawił? Przecież doskonale wie, że ja nawet nie lubię psów... - jęknął.  
\- Psopodobna kreatura? - zaśmiał się Niall, nawyraźniej ignorując dalszą część wypowiedzi Harry'ego.  
\- Tak, Niall, psopodobna kreatura... Ale ominąłeś tą ważniejszą część.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz narzekasz na Borisa, a ja i tak wiem, że nie chcesz żeby coś mu się stało.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- No przyznaj, że go lubisz – nalegał Irlandczyk.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie przyznasz czy nie lubisz?  
\- Nie lubię.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, na pewno. Jest tylko głupim psem.  
Niall westchnął.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz...  
\- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie z powodu psa czy masz jakąś sprawę? - zmienił temat.  
\- Chciałem po prostu usłyszeć twój głos, przyja...  
\- Nie, Niall, nie możesz do mnie przyjść – przerwał mu stanowczo. - Moja lodówka jeszcze nie odpoczęła po twojej ostatniej wizycie u mnie.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie. A teraz kończę, muszę zająć się psem.  
\- Pies nie dziecko...  
\- Racja, jest gorszy niż dziecko... Całuski, Niall.  
\- Eh, nie bądź taki gejowski...  
\- Nie udawaj, że ci to przeszkadza, słońce.  
\- Na pewno Joshowi to będzie przeszkadzać.  
\- Jesteś młody i piękny, czemu nie korzytasz z życia?  
\- Bo kocham Josha, głupku. To się nazywa miłość. Kojarzysz coś, hm?  
\- Taa, miłość jest dla głupców.  
\- Sam jesteś głupi, idioto. I tak wiem, że chciałbyś znaleźć prawdziwą miłość, dlatego zazdrościsz mi i Joshowi.  
\- Nie, ja po prostu chcę korzystać z życia.  
\- Ta, jasne. O ile wiem, "korzystanie z życia" najczęściej oznacza spanie z przypadowymi osobami i tak dalej... A ty kiedy ostatnio z kimś spałeś? - Harry nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że blondyn uniósł brew.  
\- Um... Nie pamiętam... Kilka miesięcy temu? - doskonale wiedział, że to kłamstwo, bo ostatnią osobą z którą spał był Nick, a rozstali się prawie dwa lata temu, ale Niall wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
\- I w jaki niby sposób korzystasz z życia? Siedząc w domu psem i użalając się nad swoim życiem?  
\- Hej, ten pies nawet nie jest mój. Zresztą...  
\- Posłuchaj, Harry. Masz do cholery 27 lat i mógłbyś wreszcie przyznać, że potrzebujesz kogoś wyjątkowego w swoim życiu.  
\- Nie, dzięki, mam psa – mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to wyklucza się z tym co powiedział wcześniej.  
\- Pies należy do Zayna... Hazz, po prostu pomyśl nad tym, ok? Wyjdź gdzieś, zabaw się, może akurat poznasz przystojnego chłopaka, który okaże się tym jedynym, co?  
\- To nie komedia romantyczna, Niall. Zresztą ja wcale tego nie...  
\- Pa, Harry – po tych słowach rozłączył się.  
\- ... potrzebuję – dokończył, mimo że to nie była prawda, bo owszem, potrzebował kogoś, kto by go po prostu kochał, ale nie chciał tego przyznać. Gdyby to zrobił, to stałoby się bardziej realne, a tak mógł o tym zapomnieć, gdy siedział w domu i czytał książkę albo pracował w kawiarni i rozmawiał ze swoimi znajomymi. Mógł też uniknąć kolejnego zranienia, co Niall powiniem doskonale zrozumieć, bo w końcu był obecny przy wszystkich jego zawodach miłosnych. Ale najwyraźniej nie rozumiał i gdzieś tam w środku przyznawał mu rację, bo rzeczywiście miał 26 lat i powiniem mieć już chociaż chłopaka. Niektórzy w tym wieku mieli już dzieci (jego koleżanka z pracy, Rachel) albo planowali ślub (Zayn i Perrie), a tymczasem on był sam.  
Westchnął i skierował się w stronę swojego mieszkania, ciągnąc za sobą psa. Szedł patrząc pod nogi i nadal myślał o swoim życiu (to wszystko przez Nialla)  
\- Ej, ty! - krzyknął czyjś wysoki, choć nadal męski głos i ok, Harry mógłby zakochać się w tym głosie. Miał nadzieję, że nie należy on do jakiegoś obleśnego starucha, bo wtedy jego psychika mogłaby zostać jeszcze bardziej uszkodzona. Ale nie, ten głos był zbyt piękny, aby mógł należeć do takiej osoby. - Ej, ty w loczkach! - usłyszał ponownie i odwrócił się powoli, bo on miał loczki i to bardzo prawdopodobne, że to jego wołał ten piękny głos. Ujrzał niższego od siebie szatyna, który miał błękitne oczy i kubek z kawą w jednej dłoni, a kluczyki od samochodu w drugiej. Ok, Harry mógł umrzeć, bo to był najpiękniejszy widok. Chłopak przed nim wyglądał jak pieprzony anioł. Chłopak nawet nie zorientował się, że stoją pod kawiarnią w której pracuje, jedyne co widział to ten cudowny chłopak. - Twój pies właśnie nasikał na mój samochód – powiedział. Każdy (oprócz Harry'ego) mógł dostrzec, że jest on wściekły z tego powodu.  
\- Co? - powiedział, bo był tak bardzo wpatrzony w cudownego szatyna, że nie zrozumiał sensu jego zdania.  
\- Twój pieprzony pies nasikał na mój samochód – widać było, że ledwo panuje nad swoją złością.  
\- Oh, ja... Bardzo za niego przepraszam i... - powiedział cicho, ale chłopak mu przerwał.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi czy tylko udajesz? Twój głupi pies nasikał na mój samochód. Naprawdę myślisz, że oczekuję głupiego "przepraszam"? - warknął. - Jaki pies taki właściciel...  
\- J-ja... co w takim razie mam zrobić? - zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Po prostu zacznij myśleć, ok? I zacznij pilnować to coś – warknął i wsiadł do samochodu, prawie rozlewając kawę na siedzenie, przez co zaklął i zamknął szybko drzwi. Odjechał, a Harry stał i patrzył smutnymi, zielonymi tęczówkami w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał bordowy samochód. Rozumiał, że każdy może mieć gorszy dzień, ale to przecież nie jest powód, żeby się na nim wyżywać. Ok, jego pies obsikał samochód tego faceta, ale to jeszcze nie powód jego złości. To tylko pieprzony samochód.  
W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebuje kogoś kto będzie go bronił przed atakującymi go ludźmi. Że potrzebuje, by w takiej sytuacji ktoś go przytulił i uspokoił, szepcząc do ucha słodkie słówka. Że potrzebuje kogoś. Że potrzebuje znaleźć miłość. Prawdziwą miłość. Tę o której zawsze mówił Niall. Tę z książek i filmów. Że chce by ktoś był dla niego jak Josh dla Nialla, jak Zayn dla Perrie... Nagle to sobie uświadomił i poczuł się bardzo samotny. Właśnie to sprawiło, że 20 minut później stał pod drzwiami mieszkania swojego przyjaciela i jego chłopaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy Louis wszedł do domu, rzucił klucze na blat w kuchni i nagle poczuł się bardzo źle. Nakrzyczał na biednego chłopaka. Uroczego chłopaka, nawiasem mówiąc. On był taki niewinny i miał loki, a Louis na niego nakrzyczał. Opadł na kanapę, jednak nie włączył telewizora jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju. Wiedział, że i tak nie będzie w stanie skupić się na kolorowych, migających obrazkach, bo w jego głowie siedział ten chłopak z lokami. Z uroczymi lokami. I ze łzami w oczach, gdy na niego nakrzyczał i odjechał. Ze smutnymi, zielonymi oczami.

Ok, ostatnio jego życie trochę się skomplikowało i miał prawo być zdenerwowany, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby wyżywać się na pierwszym lepszym przechodniu. Uroczym przechodniu... Tak, uznajmy, że ten chłopak z lokami był uroczy, a Louis bardzo lubił urocze rzeczy. I osoby. Ale pies tego chłopaka zdecydowanie nie był uroczy. Nasikał na jego samochód... Ale z kolei to nie był wystarczający powód, żeby krzyczeć na biednego chłopaka. To że był wściekły na siebie, wcale go do tego nie uprawniało.

Kilka dni wcześniej stracił swoją narzeczoną, bo nagle się okazało, że mimo 5 lat spędzonych razem, dziewczyna już go nie pociąga. Na dodatek pocałował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Eleanor się o tym dowiedziała (była w sąsiednim pokoju, ale nieważne) i z nim zerwała. Gdy zaczęła rzucać w niego zarówno rzeczami znajdującymi się w ich sypialni jak i obelgami, krzyknął, że jest gejem. Eleanor zamarła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Rzuciła w niego poduszką, po czym przytuliła go, mówiąc, że geje są słodcy, a po tym dostał od niej z liścia. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyniosła się z ich domu i od tamtego czasu jej nie widział.

O ile strata narzeczonej go nie zabolała (mówimy oczywiście o uczuciach, bo jednak Eleanor mocno go uderzyła, więc fizycznie jej strata go zabolała) to utrata najlepszego przyjaciela owszem. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że Stan tak po prostu przekreślił ich przyjaźń, po tym jak błękitnooki go pocałował. Szatyn tłumaczył mu, że to nie tak, że jest w nim szaleńczo zakochany, tylko że po prostu chciał zobaczyć czy poczuje coś całując go, ale jedyną reakcją Stana było spoliczkowanie go. Louis powiedział, że owszem, jest gejem (w czym upewnił go ten pocałunek), ale naprawdę na niego nie leci, na co dostał w twarz trzeci raz tego dnia i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczył swojego – teraz już byłego – przyjaciela.

Tak więc ostatnio miał sporo na głowie, ale to wciąż nie był powód, aby naskoczyć na biednego, uroczego Loczka (Louis nie znał jego imienia, więc zaczął nazywać go Loczkiem).

Nagle wstał z kanapy, wziął kluczyki z blatu i wsiadł do samochodu. Podjechał pod kawiarnię przy której nakrzyczał na Loczka, jednak nie dostrzegł żadnych loków.

Tak, to rzeczywiście bardzo dziwne, Tomlinson, że chłopak na którego nakrzyczałeś, nie stoi cały czas w tym miejscu po tym jak zachowałeś się jak cham i odjechałeś, zostawiając go tutaj, pomyślał. Ale cholera, on był taki młody, wyglądał na góra 20 lat... Jezu, to jeszcze dzieciak. Nakrzyczałeś na dzieciaka... No dobra, może nie dzieciak, ale...

Naprawdę powinien przestać myśleć...

Zamiast czekać pod kawiarnią na jakiś cud, ruszył przed siebie. Nie musiał martwić się, że zabraknie mu paliwa i nie będzie mógł wrócić do domu, bo właśnie tego dnia tankował.

***

\- Ok, chyba jednak miałeś rację. Potrzebuję kogoś – tymi słowami Harry przywitał Nialla.

Blondyn przytulił Loczka, gdy tylko dostrzegł jego smutne spojrzenie i łzy zbierające się w tych pięknych, zielonych oczach. Wciągnął go do środka mieszkania i posadził na kanapie. Usiadł obok niego i pozwolił chłopakowi wtulić się w jego bok. Objął go ramieniem i pocałował jego loki.

\- Co się stało, mały? - zapytał cicho. Z Harry'm musiało być bardzo źle, bo normalnie powiedziałby coś o tym, że wcale nie jest mały i że kto to mówi, a tym razem nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Hazz?

\- Spotkałem takiego faceta... - zaczął cicho.

\- Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? - ucieszył się. - Jak romantycznie. Zaprosił cię na kawę, kolację czy coś? Całowaliście się? Nie? Za szybko? No tak, w końcu to pierwsza randka... Ale opowiadaj jak było! Ze szczegółami proszę. Przystojny jest? Jak się nazywa? Jejku, Hazz, tak się cieszę – paplał Niall i dopiero teraz zauważył, że Harry w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. - Ale... Nie cieszysz się? Czemu? Nie... nie było randki?

\- Jasne, że była. Przyleciał do mnie na tęczowym jednorożcu, wyznał mi miłość, okazało się, że jest moim księciem z bajki, a potem było „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie" - sarknął. - A na samą randkę zabrał mnie do Krainy Czarów, a potem byliśmy w Nibylandii. Zdążyliśmy też odwiedzić Narnię. Nigdy nie myślałem, że poznanie Szalonego Kapelusznika, Piotrusia Pana, Kapitana Haka oraz Białej Czarownicy może być tak ekscytujące. O mało co nie zostałem zamieniony w rzeźbę przez Czarownicę. Mówię ci, takie emocje. To była niezapomniana randka. Zdecydowanie.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - spytał po chwili blondyn. Widać było, że się martwi. - Nie byliście na randce, załapałem, ale co w takim razie się stało? Zaprosiłeś go, ale odmówił? A może był z dziewczyną? - Harry nie odpowiedział. - Przecież widzę, że jesteś smutny, chociaż mimo to twoje poczucie humoru cię nie opuszcza – dodał po chwili, przypominając sobie gdy niecałą minutę wcześniej Harry opisywał swoją niezapomnianą randkę ze swoim księciem z bajki.

\- To wszystko przez to coś – powiedział po chwili, chociaż bardziej przypominało to jęk, a Niall nadal nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- To coś? Mógłbyś być bardziej precyzyjny?

\- To coś – wskazał dłonią na podłogę na której leżał pies.

\- Przez Borisa? - zdziwił się.

\- Tak – jęknął ponownie i Niall był pewny, że w tym momencie powstrzymuje się od płaczu, więc przytulił go mocniej.

\- Co ci Boris zrobił? Przecież jest nieszkodliwy...

\- Ten facet... Boris nasikał na jego samochód.

\- Co?

\- Boris nasikał na samochód tego faceta – powtórzył cicho. Niall zaśmiał się, jednak Harry'emu wcale nie było do śmiechu. - Tak cię to śmieszy?

\- Przecież to śmieszne. To chyba najdziwniejszy sposób na poznanie się o jakim słyszałem. I na pewno dużo lepszy niż oblanie kogoś kawą... Jest chociaż przystojny? I nie martw się tak o jego samochód, na pewno nic mu się nie stało – uspokoił go, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel za bardzo się wszystkim przejmuje przy czym jest bardzo słodki [pamiętał, jak raz Loczek przeprosił psa, o którego się potknął (mógł sobie mówić, że nie lubił psów, ale on i tak wiedział swoje)], jednak najczęściej to sprawia, że jest smutny. Nie wiedział jednak, że tym razem chodzi o coś trochę innego.

\- Nie martwię się o jego samochód, ale on najwyraźniej tak... I tak, jest cholernie przystojny, ale ja i tak nie miałbym u niego szans.

\- Czekaj... - Niall zaczynał rozumieć, że zupełnie źle odebrał całą sytuację, co znaczyło, że Harry był naprawdę smutny, a on tylko się z niego śmiał. - Nie byliście na randce?

\- Nie ma tak dobrze...

\- I nie martwisz się o jego samochód?

\- Mam gdzieś jego samochód.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że on się o niego martwi...

\- Bo tak jest.

\- Co się właściwie stało, Hazz?

\- Nakrzyczał na mnie – powiedział smutno. - Nakrzyczał i powiedział, że jestem głupi. I że powinienem zacząć myśleć – z jego oczu wypłynęły łzy.

\- Cii, mały, nie płacz – pogładził go po plecach. - Nie warto marnować na niego łez.

\- Ale on naprawdę był przystojny – załkał.

\- Nie zawracaj sobie głowy takim dupkiem. Naprawdę nie ma sensu. Ten koleś nie zasługuje na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ty.

\- Ale on miał błękitne oczy. Takie... morskie... Chociaż nie, bardziej turkusowe... A może jednak błękitne? A może szafirowe? Jak to brzmi?

\- Skąd w ogóle znasz tyle odcieni niebieskiego? - zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie wiem... Ale jego oczy były takie... takie piękne. I ten głos. Brzmiał jak jakiś anioł... Ale mimo wszystko oczy... Błękitne...

\- Jednak zostajemy przy błękitnych? - zaśmiał się. - Masz jakąś słabość do tego koloru?

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział – mruknął.

\- To dlatego że ja mam takie oczy?

\- Nie podobasz mi się, jeśli o to pytasz.

\- No tak, teraz masz tajemniczego nieznajomego – uśmiechnął się. - Ale podobałem ci się. Wiem to.

\- Po co mi to przypominasz? - jęknął. - To było 10 lat temu, do cholery.

\- Będę ci to przypominał do końca życia – potargał jego włosy, na co Harry się od niego odsunął.

\- Nie dotykaj moich włosów ty wredoto – powiedział i odsunął się od niego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ah, teraz jestem wredotą? A komu przed chwilą wypłakiwałeś się na ramieniu? - uniósł brwi.

\- Idiota – mruknął i sięgnął po pilota od telewizora.

\- Też cię kocham – cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Fuj! - szybko wytarł to samo miejsce z którym chwilę wcześniej spotkały się wargi jego przyjaciela. - Josh będzie zazdrosny.

\- Nagle przejmujesz się Joshem?

\- To ty stwierdziłeś wcześniej, że jestem za bardzo gejowski.

\- To był żart, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Nie jestem aż taki głupi, Niall.

\- Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się.

\- Dzięki! - rzucił w niego poduszką i trafił prosto w twarz.

\- Ok, mimo że właśnie zaatakowałeś mnie w moim własnym mieszkaniu, ja chcę być dobrym człowiekiem, więc pójdę teraz do kuchni, zrobię popcorn, a ty w tym czasie znajdziesz jakiś film w telewizji i sobie go obejrzymy. Co ty na to?

\- Idealnie – uśmiechnął się i rozsiadł wygodniej na kanapie.

Blondyn wstał i skierował się do kuchni, a zanim zniknął, oberwał poduszką w plecy, co postanowił zrezygnować, bo usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego. Jeszcze 15 minut wcześniej Harry prawie płakał, więc stwierdził, że nie będzie niszczyć jego szczęścia. Naprawdę wolał, gdy Harry był radosny.

Zrobił popcorn, po czym wrócił do salonu.

\- Co oglądamy? - spytał, podając chłopakowi miskę.

\- Nie wiem, ale to fajne, więc chcę to obejrzeć do końca.

Czasami (czytaj: zawsze) Harry zachowywał się jak wielkie dziecko, ale Niall i tak mu ustępował.

Film już się skończył, a Harry siedział zawinięty w koc. Niall, patrzył na niego, a on przyglądał się śpiącemu na podłodze Borisowi.

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby znaleźć prawdziwą miłość? - spytał cicho Harry.

\- Przede wszystkim musisz przestać myśleć o... o Nicku – odpowiedział mu równie cicho Niall.

\- To nie tak, że za nim tęsknię – wyjaśnił. - Ja po prostu... Naprawdę było nam ze sobą dobrze. To znaczy dopóki nie uderzył mnie pierwszy raz.

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz... Ale o jeden za dużo... Przykro mi, Hazz, że musiałeś przez to przejść – powiedział szczerze.

\- Przestań, niektórzy mają dużo gorzej – spojrzał na niego. - Tkwią w takich związkach latami, bo wydaje im się, że kochają osobę, która zamienia ich życie w piekło. A może rzeczywiście ją kochają i po prostu mają cały czas nadzieję, że to odwzajemnione uczucie i ta druga osoba się zmieni? Nie wiem, ale wiem, że moja sytuacja nie jest aż taka zła. Miałem ciebie i zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli on był w stanie podnieść na mnie rękę to tak naprawdę nigdy mnie nie kochał.

\- To bardzo dobrze, że o tym wiedziałeś, bo to jest chyba największy problem w związkach w których panuje przemoc. Ludzie nie chcą przyjąć do świadomości, że ich „druga połówka" ich nie kocha.

\- On nie był moją drugą połówką...

\- Ale było wam dobrze.

\- Było. Ale już nie będzie. I tak jest lepiej.

\- Gdyby teraz się pojawił, wróciłbyś do niego? - spytał z obawą, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca. Od samego początku nie lubił Nicka i miał złe przeczucia co do tego związku, ale Harry był zakochany i nie chciał słuchać przyjaciela. Dopiero gdy Nick w złości go uderzył, zrozumiał to, co Niall przeczuwał już od początku.

\- Nie. Nigdy. Może i było nam dobrze, ale to zdecydowanie zakończony rozdział w moim życiu... Chciałbym rozpocząć nowy, tylko nie wiem jak. I z kim...

\- Z miłością twojego życia. Twoją drugą połówką – powiedział cicho.

\- Brzmisz jak w jakimś romansie. Serio, Niall, o nie jest film...

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie wierzysz w miłość?

\- Oczywiście, że wierzę, ale... Po prostu nie wierzę, że ta jedyna osoba tak po prostu pojawi się w moim życiu... Może trzeba coś zrobić, żeby poznać swoją miłość? Może trzeba na to zasłużyć?

\- A może trzeba po prostu wyjść z domu?

\- Ale przecież ja...

\- Ja, Zayn i Josh to chyba jedyne osoby z którymi się widujesz.

\- Mam jeszcze pracę, o ile pamiętasz. Tam też są ludzie,wiesz?

\- A co ty na to żebyś poszedł dzisiaj do jakiegoś klubu, co?

\- Ja i klub? To chyba nie jest zbyt dobre połączenie...

\- No weź, może akurat trafi ci się przystojny barman albo jakiś chłopiec z nieziemskim tyłkiem?

\- Jeśli się zgodzę to dasz mi spokój?

\- Tak.

\- Ok, to pilnuj psa, a ja idę do jakiegoś pubu, żeby się upić.

\- Pub to nie klub, Harry.

\- Tam też może być przystojny barman. I chłopiec z nieziemskim tyłkiem.

\- Ale...

\- Do zobaczenia, Niall – podszedł do drzwi. - Borisowi chyba bardo smakują kapcie Josha – powiedział, wskazując na psa gryzącego coś, co kiedyś przypominało kapcie. Nie czekał, aż Niall zacznie krzyczeć na psa, tylko wyszedł z mieszkania i skierował się do najbliższego pubu.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis jeździł po mieście przez kilka godzin i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy te piękne loki. Zatrzymał się przy swoim ulubionym klubie i spojrzał na zegarek. Było już po 22, więc zrezygnowany wszedł do środka, mając nadzieję na schlanie się w trzy dupy i ewentualnie może znaleźć sobie jakiegoś chłopaka z loczkami i udawać, że to tajemniczy nieznajomy. Nie był puszczalski, ok? Żeby nie było. On po prostu musiał to wszystko odreagować, a jeśli to oznacza, że tej nocy czyjś kutas będzie w jego tyłku... No cóż, tak bywa.

Za barem stała młoda dziewczyna. Obcisła bluzka pięknie eksponowała jej biust, co pewnie sprawiało, że faceci się ślinili, ale to był klub dla gejów, więc raczej żaden z tu obecnych nie był zaineresowany przeleceniem jej.

Louis usiadł przy barze i zamówił piwo. Był w trakcie picia go, gdy dostrzegł znajome loki kilka metrów dalej. Odłożył w połowie pełną butelkę na blat i podszedł do chłopaka. Zatrzymał się w odległości pół metra i mógł przyjrzeć mu się doładniej. W klubie było ciemno, ale doskonale widział te piękne czekoladowe loki i jeszcze piękniejszą twarz, na której było widać (niestety) smutek. Louis wiedział, że to on jest tego przyczyną, więc gdy tylko zobaczył, że chłopak chce zamówić kolejne piwo, szybko do niego podszedł. Otoczył jego talię swoim ramieniem.

\- Tobie już na dzisiaj starczy, kolego – powiedział i spojrzał na barmankę, która po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła.

\- Kii-im tyy je-esteś? - Harry'emu udało się powiedzieć.

\- Nic ci nie powie moje imię, ale jestem Louis – powiedział do jego ucha.

\- Tyy je-esteś ta-ajemniiczym nieeznajomym...

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak – był tak blisko niego, że mógł powiedzieć, że ten uroczy Loczek ma najpiękniejsze na świecie zielone oczy.

\- Two-oje oczy... - szepnął.

\- Coś z nimi nie tak?

\- Są pięknee... Spadłe-eś z nie-eba? - na te słowa Louis zachichotał.

\- Jesteś pijany, Loczku.

\- Jesteś aniołem. Ta-akim pięknym... - z kolei przez te słowa na policzkach błękitnookiego pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Naprawdę jesteś pijany – powiedział po chwili. - Zawiozę cię do domu, dobrze?

\- Twojego domu?

\- Nie, kochanie, nie do mojego. Do twojego.

\- Czemu nie? - wydął wargę, a Louis miał taką wielką ochotę pocałować go. Wyglądał tak uroczo i niewinnie, ale musiał się powstrzymać, bo chłopak był pijany i prawdopodobnie rano nie będzie go nawet pamiętać. A poza tym nie znał nawet jego imienia.

\- Jesteś pijany. I mnie nie znasz... Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię – pomógł mu wstać z krzesła i poprowadził do wyjścia. Wsadził go do swojego samochodu, po czym usiadł na miejscu obok. Włożył kluczki do stacyjki i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Jesteś w stanie podać mi adres? - spytał ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

\- Harry... - szepnął.

\- To nie jest adres.

\- Moje imię. Mam na imię Harry – spojrzał na niego smutnymi oczami.

\- Bardzo ładne – uśmiechnął się. - A gdzie mieszkasz?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, powoli wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni swój dowód osobisty i podał błękitnookiemu. Sprawdził adres i już po chwili jechali w stronę domu Harry'ego. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że Loczek zasnął. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył jego spokojną twarz i lekko uchylone wargi. Tak bardzo chciał je pocałować... Westchnął i wysiadł z samochodu, próbując powstrzymać się od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Podszedł do drzwi po przeciwnej stronie i otworzył je. Wziął Harry'ego na ręce (godziny spędzone na siłowni się opłaciły) i podszedł do drzwi. Podniósł stopą wycieraczkę i wyjął spod niej klucz, starając się nie wypuścić z objęć śpiącego Loczka, bo jednak był on od niego większy i Louis w ogóle się zdziwił, że był wziąć go na ręce. Wniósł go do małego ale przytulnego domku i podszedł do pierwszych drzwi. Okazało się, że to łazienka, więc szukał dalej.

Gdy już dotarli do sypialni, Louis położył delikatnie chłopaka na łóżku. Przykrył go kołdrą i przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył, siedząc obok. Dopiero gdy Harry poruszył się przez sen, ocknął się z zamyślenia i powoli wstał. Pochylił się nad nim i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego czoła.

\- Śpij dobrze, Hazz – szepnął i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wyszedł z sypialni. W salonie (zabłądził w drodze do wyjścia) znalazł czystą kartkę oraz długopis, więc napisał krótką notatkę dla chłopaka, żeby ten nie wpadł w panikę, gdy się obudzi i nie będzie niczego pamiętał.

"Harry,

znalazłem Cię pijanego w klubie i przyprowadziłem tutaj. Pewnie niczego nie pamiętasz i nie wiesz kim jestem... Mam nadzieję, że spałeś dobrze i nie wpadłeś w panikę czy coś.

Louis xx

P.S. Na przyszłość znajdź sobie lepsze miejsce na zapasowy klucz"

Louis zostawił tę kartkę na poduszce obok śpiącego chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kolejnym przyciśnięciem ust do jego czoła.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – szepnął. - Tak cholernie piękny... - z trudem opuścił jego sypialnię, tak jak dom i wsiadł do samochodu. Miał wrażenie, że przy Harry'm zostawił kawałek swojego serca, co było dziwne, bo znali się naprawdę krótko... W sumie to wcale się nie znali, bo nakrzyczenie na niego pod kawiarnią i odstawienie pijanego Loczka do domu nie można było nazwać poznaniem się. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że błękitnookiemu zrobiło się trochę smutno, gdy musiał odjechać. Westchnął, spojrzał ostatni raz na drzwi domu Harry'ego i odjechał.

***

Harry obudził się w swoim łóżku. Przeciągnął się i przymknął oczy, relaksując się przyjemnym ciepłem kołdry. Dopiero po chwili coś do niego dotarło. Przecież poszedł do klubu. I pił. Dużo. W pewnym momencie jego wspomnienia się urywają. Ale pamięta, że cały czas był w klubie przy barze. Na pewno nie pamięta żeby wychodził, a tym bardziej, żeby wracał do domu. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, co jak się okazało nie był zbyt dobre dla niego, bo momentalnie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Wyskoczył szybko z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Zwrócił wszystko, po czym usiadł na chłodnych kafelkach w łazience. Próbował opanować mdłości, a gdy mu się to udało, powoli wstał i przepłukał usta. Wrócił do swojej sypialni i dostrzegł kartkę leżącą na poduszce. Przeczytał ją i próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, ale mu się to nie udawało. Kim był Louis? Czyżby to był jakiś chłopak, którego poznał w klubie i wziął do siebie na pieprzenie? Ale był w pełni ubrany, więc to raczej odpadało... Jeszcze przez chwilę próbował sobie coś przypomnieć, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i położył się ponownie w łóżku. Sięgnął po telefon, odkładając wcześniej kartkę od tajemniczego Louisa na szafkę nocną. Przypomniał sobie, że zostawił Borisa u Nialla, więc napisał, że wpadnie po niego wieczorem, ewentualnie następnego dnia. Niall oczywiście był bardzo pomocnym przyjacielem, więc odpisał tylko "czyżby ktoś miał kaca? ;DD" na co Harry miał ochotę wysłać mu zdjęcie swojego środkowego palca. Napisał jednak tylko krótkie "pieprz się" i zakopał się w kołdrze, jęcząc, gdy głowa zaczęła go bardziej boleć.

Po jakimś czasie zasnął, myśląc o błękitnych tęczówkach nieznajomego.

***

Louis chodził po swoim mieszkaniu, nie mogąc usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Chciał wiedzieć czy z Harry'm jest wszystko w porządku. Chciał być obok niego, gdy miał kaca i najprawdopodobniej bolała go głowa. Chciał przytrzymywać jego loki, gdy wymiotował... Ok, może to ostatnie jest troszeczkę obrzydliwe, ale on po prostu chciał być przy nim w każdej sekundzie swojego życia i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego tak jest. Nie znali się. Ale mimo to tęsknił. Westchnął po raz setny tego dnia (było dopiero kilkanaście minut po południu) i opadł na kanapę, jednak zaledwie kilka sekund później wstał z niej i okrążył salon. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy nie pojechać do niego, przecież wiedział gdzie mieszka, ale stwierdził, że to zły pomysł, bo przecież nawet go nie zna. Naprawdę miał już dosyć swojego serca, mózgu, życia, wszystkiego...

Nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł. Stwierdził, że nie będzie przez resztę dnia krążył po domu, więc przebrał się w dresy i wybiegł ze swojego mieszkania i pobiegł (dosłownie) do najbliższej siłowni. Skoro miał tyle energii to czemu nie miałby spożytkować jej w inny sposób niż chodzenie po salonie? Przynajmniej spali niepotrzebny tłuszczyk... Nie żeby go miał, bo w sumie to prawie wcale go nie miał, ale w tym momencie siłownia była naprawdę dobrą opcją.

Spędził 8 godzin w siłowni. 8 godzin... To chyba jego nowy rekord. Ale to nic dziwnego, bo nigdy nie przejmował się czymś tak bardzo jak Harry'm. Louis miał w zwyczaju chodzić na siłownię, gdy tylko się denerwował, był smutny albo się nudził. Generalnie spędzał tam dużo czasu i zdążył już zapoznać się z właścicielem, Zaynem, który niestety aktualnie był na urlopie razem ze swoją narzeczoną. Szkoda, bo Louis chciał porozmawiać z nim na temat Harry'ego.

Wrócił do swojego mieszkania, jednak po chwili znowu z niego wyszedł i wsiadł do samochodu. Nie dbał o to, że miał na sobie przepocony podkoszulek i stare dresy. Chciał tylko zobaczyć Harry'ego. Czas spędzony na siłowni najwyraźniej niczego nie zmienił i chłopak nadal miał silną potrzebę zobaczenia młodszego chłopaka (przynajmniej wyglądał na młodszego).

Ruszył w stronę domu Loczka, jadąc tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Nagle na drodze pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Było widać, że znajduje się w swoim własnym świecie i nawet nie zauważył, że idzie środkiem drogi i że jedzie samochód. Skręcił gwałtownie, ale przypomniał sobie, że jezdnia jest mokra po deszczu, a to może spowodować, że wpadnie w poślizg. Jednak za późno się zorientował, bo samochód już wirował po mokrym asfalcie, prosto na przechodnia. Louis miał tylko nadzieję, że jakimś cudem go ominie i po prostu wpadnie na słup. Już mu się wydawało, że wszystko dobrze się skończy, gdy samochód obrócił się jeszcze raz i uderzył prosto w przechodnia. Louis krzyknął przerażony i gdy tylko samochód się zatrzymał, wyskoczył z niego i podbiegł do leżącego na asfalcie chłopaka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i przykrył swoje usta dłońmi, tłumiąc kolejny przerażony krzyk. Spod czapki chłopaka wystawały znajome czekoladowe loki. Bardzo znajome loki. Te do których jechał. To znaczy... nie do loków, a do ich właściciela... Harry. Na jezdni leżał Harry.

\- O mój Boże – jęknął i opadł przy nim na kolana. Sprawdził jego puls. Chłopak oddychał, ale jego tętno było bardzo słabe. Jednak z drugiej strony to oznaczało, że Harry żył, co było jakimś pocieszeniem.

Louis jak najszybciej zadzwonił po karetkę, cały czas patrząc na piękną twarz chłopaka, nie wiedząc jak może mu pomóc i wyrzucając sobie, że w ogóle wyszedł z domu.

10 minut później karetka zabrała Harry'ego do szpitala, a Louis uparł się, że jedzie z nimi, więc pozwolili mu, nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu na kłótnie z narzeczonym chłopaka (tak, Louis przedstawił się jako jego narzeczony). Jego auto nadal stało na drodze, ale nie przejmował się tym tak długo, jak był obok chłopaka.

W szpitalu dowiedział się, że Harry ma lekki wstrząs mózgu, przez co przez jakiś czas pozostanie w śpiączce, a poza kilkoma stłuczeniami i złamanymi żebrami nic mu nie będzie (oczywiście o ile się obudzi). Louis przedstawił się jako narzeczony Harry'ego, żeby w ogóle mógł dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o stanie chłopaka. Czuł się winny, no bo to w końcu on go potrącił. I to on na niego nakrzyczał wtedy przy kawiarni. I mimo, że prawdopodobnie Harry nakrzyczy na niego i każe spadać, Louis nie zamierzał opuścić krzesła stojącego obok szpitalnego łóżka, dopóki chłopak się nie obudzi.

Siedział przy jego łóżku, patrząc na jego spokojną twarz. Delikatnie dotknął dłoni leżącej bezwładnie na pościeli. Pogładził ją i zauważył, jak wielka ona była.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął, a z jego oczu wypłynęły łzy. - Wiem, że tak naprawdę się nie znamy i że prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzisz, ale... przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam... Nie tylko za ten wypadek. Przepraszam też za to, że wtedy przed kawiarnią na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Nie miałem takiego prawa, a nawet jeśli bym miał to nie wiem jak w ogóle mogłem podnieść na ciebie głos. Jesteś taki niewinny i uroczy... Gdybyś to słyszał to pewnie byś się tak słodko zarumienił... Harry... Hazz, proszę wróć do mnie – szepnął, wpatrując się w jego spokojną i piękną twarz. Z oczu nadal płynęły mu łzy i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. - Nie znamy się nawet, a ja już nazwałem cię Hazz – zaśmiał się przez łzy, jednak po chwili posmutniał. - Oh, powiedziałem żebyś do mnie wrócił, a pewnie masz dziewczynę, którą kochasz... A może nawet narzeczoną? Albo żonę? Nie masz obrączki, więc żona raczej odpada... Mam nadzieję, że narzeczona i dziewczyna też... Znaczy na pewno byłbyć wspaniałym chłopakiem, w to nie wątpię. Byłbyś tym kochanym, troszczącym się o drugą osobę chłopakiem, ale... Czy ja właśnie jestem zazdrosny? Mam nadzieję, że tego nie słyszysz, tylko się upokarzam... Proszę, zamknij mnie... - poprosił. - O Boże, jak to zabrzmiało... To znaczy... To zabrzmiało jakbym chciał żebyś mnie pocałował, a nie o to mi chodziło. To znaczy chciałbym, ale... - jęknął i ukrył twarz w jego lokach. - Zabij mnie czy coś, żebym przestał robić z siebie kretyna...

W tym momencie Harry poruszył dłonią, którą nadal trzymał Louis. Chłopak podniósł się szybko i z nadzieją w oczach spojrzał na Loczka.

\- Hazz? Słyszysz mnie? - szepnął podekscytowany, jednak chłopak mu nie odpowiedział. Louis zawołał pielęgniarkę i miał nadzieję, że ten ruch dłoni coś znaczył.


	5. Chapter 5

Minęły dwie godziny odkąd Harry poruszył dłonią. Jak się okazało, to wcale nie miało wpływu na jego wybudzenie się. Załamany Louis siedział przy nieprzytomnym chłopaku. Trzymał jego dłoń i delikatnie ją gładził, chociaż nie miał do tego prawa.  
Zamiast mnie powinna tu siedzieć jego dziewczyna, pomyślał i spojrzał na telefon leżący na szafce obok łóżka. Stwierdził, że skoro przez 8 godzin chłopak się nie obudził to powinien zadzwonić do jego przyjaciół (albo dziewczyny), żeby się o niego nie martwili. Sięgnął po telefon i odblokował go. Na szczęście Harry nie był typem osoby, która ustawia niepotrzebne nikomu zabezpieczenia w postaci kodu czy hasła. Wszedł w historię połączeń. Ostatnia rozmowa była z osobą zapisaną jako Niall, tak samo jak kilka poprzednich (nie licząc kontaktu Mama ♥), więc zadzwonił pod ten numer, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć za sobą tą rozmowę.  
\- Hazz? - usłyszał zaspany głos. - Coś się stało? Miałeś koszmar?  
\- Oh, wybacz, obudziłem cię? - zdenerwowany spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. No tak, idioto, jest czwarta nad ranem, pomyślał.  
\- Czy to takie dziwne, że śpię w nocy? Kolego, mój dzień zaczyna się dopiero w południe, wiesz o tym...  
\- Tak, jasne, przepraszam, ale...  
\- Hazz, przechodzisz mutację czy coś? Myślałem, że masz to już dawno za sobą, ale twój głos jest dziwnie wyski i piskliwy...  
\- Chyba powinienem obrazić się za tą wzmiankę o głosie... Cóż, nie rozmawiasz z Harry'm.  
\- Ale to przecież jego telefon... Skąd do cholery masz telefon Harry'ego? - podniósł głos, a po chwili było słychać stłumione "tak, kochanie, śpij".  
\- Tak jakby wziąłem go z szafki? Słuchaj, Harry jest nieprzytomny i...  
\- O Boże, jesteś porywaczem? Cholera jasna! Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu? Gdzie jesteście? Aha, pewnie mi nie powiesz, skoro go porwałeś...  
\- Hej, spokojnie, nie jestem porywaczem...  
\- To pewnie jakimś gwałcicielem albo pedofilem... Cholera! Nie mów tylko, że go zgwałciłeś... Kurwa, on tak dużo przeszedł, nie zasługuje na to żeby być zgwałconym... Nikt nie zasługuje, ale on...  
\- Spokojnie, Niall. Uspokój się, ok? Nikogo nie zgwałciłem, jasne? Nie zgwałciłem Harry'ego, nie porwałem Harry'ego i nie jestem pedofilem ani nikim innym kogo wymieniłeś, jasne? Jestem zwykłym lekarzem...  
\- Na pewno go nie porwałeś?  
\- Na pewno.  
\- I nie zgwałciłeś?  
\- Nie zgwałciłem go... Nie to, że nie jest atrakcyjny, bo jest jak cholera, ale... Ok, to cię chyba nie przekona...  
\- Czekaj, mówiłeś, że jesteś lekarzen? - przerwał mu?  
\- Tak, jestem nim.  
\- Kurwa, jesteś jego lekarzem, a ja cię obraziłem? Cholera, przepraszam cię...  
\- Spokojnie, jestem lekarzem, ale nie jego... Mój kolega nim jest. Ja tylko od ośmiu godzin siedzę przy jego łóżku, więc nie jestem nikim szczególnym.  
\- Od ośmiu godzin?  
\- Tak, Harry miał wypadek... Po prostu przyjedź do szpitala. Wiesz, ten taki wielki szpital przy kościele...  
\- Tak, jasne, wiem gdzie to jest... W takim razie do zobaczenia... - rozłączył się, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą i odłożył telefon z powrotem na szafkę. Spojrzał na twarz Loczka i na swoją dłoń nadal trzymającą tą większą.  
\- Twój przyjaciel... tak myślę, że to twój przyjaciel... On chyba właśnie nazwał mnie gwałcicielem. I porywaczem. Oh, i pedofilem... Uroczych masz znajomych... Za to ty jesteś tak cholernie uroczy – szepnął po chwili. - Szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy się w lepszych okolicznościach. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętasz, że to ja odwiozłem cię wczoraj do domu... Przedwczoraj... - poprawił się. - Zasługujesz na to, by cię rozpieszczać, troszczyć się o ciebie, całować i przytulać... a nie żeby wjeżdżać w ciebie samochodem i krzyczeć z powodu jakiegoś głupiego psa... Tak w ogóle to psem zajął się Liam, twój lekarz. Znamy się ze studiów... Też jestem lekarzem, wiesz? Ale dziecięcym. Lubię dzieci. Chciałbym je mieć z tobą... - po chwili się zarumienił i schował twarz w czekoladowe loki. - Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem – jęknął. - Muszę sobie przypominać, że się nie znamy, bo gdy tak przy tobie siedzę to mam wrażenie, że znamy się od zawsze... Też tak masz? Ah, no tak, nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć... Szkoda, na pewno masz piękny głos... Z tego co pamiętam jest taki głęboki i... To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, żebym się odzywał. Gadam głupoty – zamilkł, wąchając włosy Harry'ego i mając nadzieję na usłyszenie cichego "nie mam nic przeciwko" albo "nie przeszkadza mi to", jednak Harry był w śpiączce, więc nie mógł mówić.  
Pół godziny później drzwi do sali się otworzyły, ale Louis tego nie zauważył, będąc zajętym głaskaniem dłoni Harry'ego, wdychaniem zapachu jego włosów (nie oceniajcie go, te loczki naprawde pachniały zniewalająco, ok?) i nuceniem przypadkowych piosenek do ucha chłopaka. Niall stanął przy łóżku i popatrzył na chłopaków przed nim. Mimo powagi tej sytuacji (rozmawiał już z doktorem Paynem, więc wiedział jakie obrażenia odniósł Loczek), uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że jak nieznajomy troszczy się o jego przyjaciela. Pielęgniarka powiedziała mu, że z chłopakiem jest jego narzeczony, co trochę zdziwiło Nialla, bo Harry nie miał narzeczonego, ale widząc tą scenę, nie miał wątpliwości, kto był tym narzeczonym.  
\- Hej, jestem Niall – odezwał się cicho. Głowa szatyna podniosła się z loków Harry'ego i spojrzał na blondyna swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Niall już wiedział, że gdy tylko Loczek się obudzi, oszaleje na punkcie nieznajomego, bo miał słabość do błękitnych oczu (między innymi dlatego właśnie Niall mu się kiedyś spodobał).  
\- Hej, jestem porywaczem, który go zgwałcił. I cały czas mam o nim brudne myśli – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. (To ostatnie nie do końca było kłamstwem, ale ciii.)  
Niall cicho się zaśmiał i przystawił drugie krzesło po drugiej stronie łóżka. Pogładził drugą dłoń Harry'ego.  
\- Jestem jego przyjacielem – powiedział, patrząc na twarz Harry'ego. - A ty jego narzeczonym? - uniósł w rozbawieniu kąciki ust.  
\- Ja... uh... Rozmawiałeś z pielęgniarką, tak?  
\- Tak jakby...  
\- Wiem, że nie powieniem przedstawiać się jako jego narzeczony, bo on pewnie ma dziewczynę czy coś, ale... - przerwał mu cichy śmiech Nialla.  
\- Masz szczęście, bo aktualnie nie ma dziewczyny – spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, w których było widać rozbawienie. - Znamy się prawie 20 lat i jest gejem odkąd pamiętam. Nidgy nie kręciły go dziewczyny. Nawet jak był nastolatkiem, wolał towarzystwo chłopców niż wieczne gadanie dziewczyn o różnych pierdołach. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak wiele ofert musiał odrzucić w liceum – zaśmiał się na te wspomnienia. - Prawie każda dziewczyna chciała się z nim umówić, więc w końcu oświadczył wszystkim, że jest gejem.  
\- Szkoda, że ja nie miałem takiej odwagi – mruknął cicho i dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie blondyna. - Tydzień temu moja narzeczona mnie rzuciła... Tak jakby przyłapała mnie na całowaniu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela... To była jednorazowa akcja, on mi się nawet nie podobał... to znaczy podobał w sensie chciałbym z nim być... A nie chciałem. Wiedziałem, że jest hetero, ja po prostu chciałem sprawdzić czy poczuję coś, gdy pocałuję faceta.  
\- I poczułeś?  
\- Tak, jego dłoń na moim policzku – mruknął, a Niall się zaśmiał i po chwili Louis również się uśmiechnął. - Tak, poczułem coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czułem całując Eleanor... To było wspaniałe... Do czasu, bo po chwili oberwałem od niej, później jeszcze raz od niego i obydwoje się ode mnie odwrócili... Już w liceum czułem, że patrzenie na krótkie spódniczki i wydekoltowane bluzki to nie to co mnie kręci, ale nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie świadomości, że mogę woleć facetów...  
\- Jesteś totalnie w jego typie – powiedział nagle Niall.  
\- Co? - zdziwił się.  
\- Jesteś w typie Harry'ego. Bardzo... Masz błękitne oczy, jesteś śliczny i jesteś od niego niższy.  
\- Eee... dzięki? - zarumienił się.  
\- I łatwo się rumienisz... Tak, Harry zdecydowanie cię pokocha – stwierdził.  
\- Myślę, że raczej nie mam u niego szans – powiedział smutno i spojrzał na dłoń w jego uścisku.  
\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? Siedzisz tutaj od ponad ośmiu godzin... Harry na pewno to doceni.  
\- Bardzo możliwe, ale... Chyba trochę źle zaczęlśmy znajomość...  
\- Poczekaj, czy to nie ty jesteś przypadkiem tym kolesiem od samochodu i psa?  
\- Opwiadał ci o mnie? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, smutnym tonem.  
\- Tak, ale... hej, przynajmniej będziecie mogli w przyszłości śmiać się z waszego poznania. A jak wasze dzieci zapytają się jak się poznaliście? Ale będzie ubaw... A właśnie, rezerwuję sobie stanowisko chrzestnego! - Louis się zarumienił.  
\- To ja go potrąciłem.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Wiesz? - zdziwił się.  
\- Tak.  
\- I nadal ze mną rozmawiasz?  
\- Troszczysz się o niego. W przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich chłopaków ty się o niego troszczysz. A nawet się nie znacie... Jemu jest potrzebna właśnie taka osoba, która będzie się o niego troszczyć. Żaden jego wcześniejszy partner nie patrzył na niego tak jak ty teraz...  
\- Oh, czyli... czyli Harry... często zmienia chłopaków?  
\- Co? Nie! Absolutnie. To raczej oni zmieniali jego... Był dla nich zabawką, zawsze trafiał na dupków... Może akurat z tobą mu się uda? Kto wie?  
Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak. Niall uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i podszedł do łóżka.  
\- Wygląda jakby spał – szepnął cicho, łapiąc dłoń blondyna, który pokiwał głową, po chwili wstał z krzesła. Ciemnowłosy najwyraźniej zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i usiadł na krześle, po czym wciągnął blondyna na swoje kolana.  
\- Josh, to jest... um... nie wiem jak masz na imię... - spojrzał na Louisa, który się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jestem Louis Tomlinson.  
\- Więc Josh, to jest Louis, narzeczony Harry'ego – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Louis, to jest Josh, mój chłopak.  
\- Miło cię poznać – uśmiechnął się Louis.  
\- Narzeczony? - zmarszczył brwi Josh.  
\- Taa... tak jakby skłamałem pielęgniarce...  
\- Tak czy inaczej – wtrącił się Niall – to jest przyszły chłopak Harry'ego... A teraz, skoro jesteś jego narzeczonym, musisz wiedzieć o nim kilka rzeczy takich jak ulubiony film i tak dalej...


	6. Chapter 6

\- Louis... - Niall wszedł do sali, w której leżał Harry, a przy jego łóżku siedział skulony na krześle Louis. - Nie poszedłeś do domu? - ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że chłopak nie odejdzie od łóżka Loczka na dłużej niż kilka minut (potrzeby fizjologiczne i inne takie czasami wzywają), a i to było dla niego zbyt długo. - Ty też musisz kiedyś spać, wiesz?

\- Przecież śpię – przelotnie na niego spojrzał.

\- Lou, spanie na krześle nie jest zbyt wygodne... Siedzisz tu od ponad tygodnia. Od dziewięciu dni. Dziewięciu, rozumiesz? Umarłbyś z głodu gdyby nie ja, Josh i Liam...

\- Nie jestem głodny...

\- Słuchaj, jeśli umrzesz z głodu albo wycieńczenia zanim Harry się obudzi to nici z waszej przyszłości, dzieci, wspaniałego domku i tak dalej... Wtedy nigdy się tak naprawdę nie poznacie, nigdy go nie pocałujesz, nie będzieci mogli uprawiać seksu w każdym możliwym miejcu w waszym...

\- Co mam zrobić żebyś się zamknął? - przerwał mu słabo.

\- Idź do domu i się wyśpij – powiedział stanowczo, wiedząc, że Louis go nie posłucha. (W głębi serca podziwiał Louisa za to, że cały czas siedzi przy Harry'm i był pewien, że szatyn na niego zasługuje, bo nikt inny nie byłby w stanie poświęcić tyle czasu Loczkowi.)

\- Nigdzie nie idę.

\- A praca? - spróbował Niall. - Nie masz jakiejś pracy?

\- Mam własną firmę... Jestem architektem i aktualnie nie mam żadnych zleceń... A firmą zajmuje się mój zastępca.

\- Ale... - zaczął, jednak nie skończył. Westchnął ciężko i opadł na drugie krzesło stojące przy łóżku. - Jesteś uparty, wiesz? Tak samo jak on – wskazał głową na Harry'ego. - Jak mu na czymś zależy to zrobi wszystko dla tego czegoś. Albo kogoś... Będziecie do siebie wspaniale pasować.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było – szepnął, sięgając do jego dłoni.

\- Harry musiałby być idiotą, żeby cię odrzucić... To znaczy on czasami jest idiotą, ale na pewno cię nie odrzuci.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewny...

\- Jestem. Słuchaj, jego ostatni związek naprawdę nieciekawie się skończył. Od dwóch lat Harry nikogo nie miał. Nie chciał znowu ładować się w to gówno, ale ty możesz być jego księciem z bajki, który go ratuje, wiesz?

\- Musiałby wtedy być księżniczką...

\- Cóż, masz rację... Będziesz księżniczką, która go uratuje – poprawił się.

\- Księżniczką? - spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale jednocześnie lekko rozbawiony, co Niall uznał za swój mały sukces, bo Louisa nie łatwo było rozbawić, gdy Harry leżał neprzytomny.

\- Bardziej pasujesz do tej roli niż on.

\- Oh, dzięki – udał obrażonego.

\- Nie gniewaj się, Lou, ale wiesz, twój głos, wzrost... Jesteś taki drobny i słodki... - Louis zarumienił się na te słowa. - Harry na pewno cię pokocha, ale na jego księcia się nie nadajesz. Ale na księżniczkę jak najbardziej.

\- Nie czepiaj się mojego wzrostu, wcale nie jesteś wyższy – prychnął. - I myślałem, że Harry'ego nie interesują kobiety, a co za tym idzie, nie mogę być dla niego księżniczką, bo on nie lubi księżniczek, tylko woli księciów.

\- Bardzo logiczne... - przyznał. - Ale nadal jesteś księżniczką, nie zmienisz tego.

\- Ugh, jak on z tobą wytrzymuje? - jęknął, a blondyn się zaśmiał.

\- Jakoś musi...

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerwał Louis.

\- Wspomniałeś, że jego poprzedni związek nie skończył się dobrze... Mógłbyś mi coś o nim... opowiedzieć?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy... chociaż... nie wiem czy powinienem, ale... Harry pewnie i tak prędzej czy później by ci o tym powiedział... Chociaż nie, nie powiedziałby ci, musiałbyś wyciągać to z niego siłą... Ale dobrze, powinieneś to wiedzieć... Ten chłopak miał na imię Nick... Poznali się w klubie. Nick nie był pierwszym chłopakiem Hazzy, jasne, że nie. Ten Loczek był magnesem jeśli chodzi o chłopców. Zawsze przyciągał ich strasznie dużo... Niestety żaden z nich nie był odpowiedni... No ale poznali się z Nickiem w klubie. Harry miał wtedy prawie 23 lata, a Nick był starszy o... chyba 7 czy 8... To dość duża różnica, jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Zaprzyjaźnili się, ja też go kilka razy spotkałem i wtedy wydawał się być spoko gościem. Chociaż od samego początku miałem jakieś złe przeczucia, ale po prostu nie chciałem niszczyć ich przyjaźni, a później związku, tylko dlatego, że miałem jakieś przeczucie. To byłoby chore, prawda? Zresztą Harry by mnie nie posłuchał. On w zasadzie nie posłuchał mnie, gdy próbowałem nakołonić go do zerwania z Nickiem kilka miesięcy zanim rzeczywiście to zrobił, więc wiem, że nawet gdybym od początku odradzał mu Nicka, nic by to nie dało, jedynie by się na mnie obraził... No ale przyjaźnili się, do czasu, gdy Nick postanowił wyznać Harry'emu, że bardzo mu się podoba, po czym po prostu go pocałował. Dodam także, że on – skinął na leżącego na łóżku, nieprzytomnego chłopaka – od samego początku nawijał mi jaki to Nick jest wspaniały, przystojny, wyspotowany, starszy, idealny, bla, bla, bla... W każdej naszej rozmowie było tylko Nick to, Nick tamto... Uwierz, że po kilku spotkaniach z nim, rzygałem już Nickiem... Więc nic dziwnego, że gdy Nick go pocałował, oddał pocałunek i gadał o tym przez następne kilka dni. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, tak, robili to przy mnie, Nick odciągnął Harry'ego na bok, żeby porozmawiać. Wrócili trzymając się za ręce i mając te głupie zakochane uśmiechy na twarzach, więc wnioskuję, że ustalili, że oficjalnie są razem... Przez półtora roku wszystko było między nimi okej. Na 23-ie urodziny Nick zabrał Harry'ego do Paryża, cały czas go rozpieszczał i było między nimi jak w bajce. Byli w sobie tak zakochani... Niestety 5 miesięcy przed ich drugą rocznicą przyłapałem Nicka na zdradzie. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że ja wiem, tak samo jak Harry. Tak, wiem, powinienem mu powiedzieć, jestem jego przyjacielem, ale wiedziałem, że to nic nie zmieni, może jedynie tyle, że Harry się ode mnie odwóci. Zresztą on go tak kochał... znaczy, wiesz, wydawało mu się, że go kochał, bo później, po zerwaniu, sam przyzanał, że to nie była miłość... ale on wtedy tak go kochał, a ja nie chciałem rujnować mu życia. Wiesz, każdemu zdarza się czasem popełnić błąd, więc postanowiłem nie oceniać Nicka na podstawie tego jednego zdarzenia, mógł być pijany czy coś, co oczywiście by go nie usprawiedliwiało, ale często ludzie za szybko wyciągają wnioski, chociaż nie mają pojęcia o danej sytuacji i w ten właśnie sposób powstają plotki... Ale wracając... Nie powiedziałem Harry'emu, że widziałem jak Nick całował kogoś innego i on do dzisiaj nie wie, że ja wiedziałem... Mogłoby się wydawać, że ich druga rocznica była idealna, Nick zabrał go na jakąś wyspę i.. chyba domyślasz się co tam robili – Louis szybko pokiwał głową i zarumienił się delikatnie. - Jednak coś zaczęło się psuć jeszcze przed tym. Na początku Nick po prostu był bardziej zamyślony, później miał mniej czasu dla Harry'ego, tłumacząc się pracą. Jeszcze później zaczął być dla niego coraz bardziej oschły. Zaczął go traktować bardziej jak dziwkę, służącą do zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb niż jak jego chłopaka. Harry nie raz dzwonił do mnie zapłakany albo stawał w moich drzwiach zaamany i jednocześnie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział czemu jego kochany chłopak nagle zaczął traktować go jak śmiecia – na te słowa Louis automatycznie wplótł palce we loczki leżące na poduszce i spojrzał czule na jego twarz, na co Niall uśmiechnął się zadowolony. - Jednak najbardziej zapamiętałem, gdy pierwszy raz Nick dosłownie wyrzucił Harry'ego z łóżka, po tym jak uprawiali seks, a on przyszedł do mnie i przez kilka godzin płakał w moje ramię, zadręczając się, że nie był dla niego wystarczająco dobry... Później było już tylko gorzej. Nick coraz częściej wystawiał Harry'ego albo odwoływał ich spotkanie w ostatniej chwili, a jak już chciał się spotkać to tylko na szybkie pieprzenie. Wprawdzie zabrał go na ich rocznicę na tą wyspę i Harry już myślał, że wszystko się ułoży, ale po powrocie do Londynu wszystko było po staremu, co tylko bardziej załamało Harry'ego. W końcu udało mi się namówić go, żeby zerwał z Nickiem, co zrobił 3 miesiące po ich rocznicy. Tego samego dnia Nick nazwał go dziwką i uderzył, a Harry dowiedział się, że go zdradzał... To koniec, Harry już nigdy nie spotkał się z Nickiem, ale do dzisiaj nie do końca o nim zapomniał, bo jednak na początku naprawdę im się układało... Ale myślę, że to ty możesz sprawić, że on o nim zapomni.

\- Ja? W czym niby ja jestem lepszy od Nicka? - odezwał się chwilę po tym, jak blondyn skończył opowiadać. Był zaskoczony, że ktoś w ogóle mógł podnieść rękę na tego słodkiego chłopaka i w tym momencie miał ochotę przyłożyć temu całemu Nickowi. - I jak można w ogóle podnieść na niego rękę? - spojrzał czule na Loczka i pogładził jego dłoń, po czym uniósł ją i ucałował knykcie. - On jest taki słodki... To jak skrzywdzić szczeniaczka czy coś...

\- Właśnie w tym różnisz się od tego kutasa – powiedział z uśmiechem Niall. - Już mówiłem, że patrzysz na niego tak czule... Nick nigdy tego nie robił...

\- Ale...

\- Uwierz w swoje szanse, ok? A teraz wybacz, ale idę zdobyć trochę kawy dla mnie i Josha, który powinien tu być za jakąś chwilę... Też chcesz?

\- Tak, dzięki – uśmiechnął się słabo.

Niall wyszedł a Louis nadal wpatrywał się w Loczka. Po chiwili drzwi uchyliły się i do sali wszedł Josh.

\- Hej – przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem. Louis odpowiedział tym samym. - Jak z nim? - wskazał na Loczka.

\- Niestety bez zmian – mruknął.

\- Nie martw się, Louis, wyjdzie z tego, to silny chłopak.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, po czym spojrzał na Josha.

\- Jak długo znasz Harry'ego? - spytał.

\- Poznałem jego i Nialla jakieś 6 lat temu... Byłem tam, gdy była ta cała sprawa z Nickiem... Zakładam, że Niall powiedział ci już o Nicku?

\- Tak, dzisiaj mi o tym opowiadał... To straszne, co ten chłopak przeżył – znów spojrzał na Loczka. - I jeszcze dostał to od osoby, którą kochał...

\- Tak, Harry sporo przeszedł... Znaczy wiesz, Niall zna go dużo dłużej i są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ja nigdy nie byłem aż tak blisko z Harry'm, ale i tak widziałem jak płakał w objęciach Nialla, gdy przychodziłem... To naprawdę nie był zbyt ciekawy widok... Chłopak, który kiedyś był wiecznie radosny, przynajmniej tak mówił o nim Niall, i mimo wszystkch niepowodzeń w związkach z nieodpowiednimi osobami, on zawsze się uśmiechał i poprawiał wszystkim humor... A tu nagle widzisz go płaczącego i jedyna myśl w twojej głowie to zabiję tego skurwysyna, przez którego płacze! Dodatkowo Harry obwiniał się za to, że psuje mój związek z Niallem przez swoje ciągłe użalanie się... Wiesz, wtedy dopiero zaczynaliśmy być razem, ale nigdy, przenigdy żaden z nas nie mógłby obwinić Harry'ego za to, że nie było nam łatwo...

\- On jest chyba typem osoby, która o wszystko obwinia siebie, prawda?

\- Taak... Przez ostatnie dwa lata zaczął ukrywać siebie pod maską, ale tak, zawsze obwiniał siebie za wszystko.

\- To straszne... Chciałbym mu pomóc...

\- Pomożesz, gdy tylko się wybudzi, wierzę w to – uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. - Wiem, że mu pomożesz. Zgadzam się z Niallem, że pasujecie do siebie i że prawdopodobnie to na ciebie czekał całe swoje życie...

\- No ja myślę, że się ze mną zgadzasz – dobiegło spod drzwi, a po chwili do Josha podszedł blondyn trzymający dwa kubki z kawą. Jeden z nich podał Louisowi, za co ten podziękował uśmiechem. - Gdybyś się ze mną nie zgadzał, zrobiłbym ci przerwę od seksu na resztę twojego życia – zaśmiał się, siadając na kolanach swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie umiałbyś, skarbie – mruknął, po czym go pocałował.

\- Taa... Możemy spróbować...

\- To ty byś nie wytrzymał – szepnął, ponownie go całując, na co Louis jęknął i spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Harry'ego.

\- Pomóż mi, Harry – jęknął, a Josh i Niall się zaśmiali.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis czytał na głos gazetę, którą przyniósł mu Niall. Nadal siedział przy Harry'm. Z każdym dniem miał jednocześnie nadzieję, że chłopak się wybudzi, jak i obawę, że to nigdy nie nastąpi. Gdy tak przy nim siedział, miał mnóstwo czasu na myślenie (co wcale nie było dla niego aż takie dobre), dlatego był wdzięczny Niallowi za tę gazetę. Czytał właśnie jakiś artykuł o zwycięzcy X factora, co chwilę go komentując.  
\- Kiedyś chciałem śpiewać – powiedział rozmarzonym głosem, gdy skończył czytać. Przyglądał się zdjęciu zwycięzcy, myśląc jakby to było być na jego miejscu (nie żeby miał w ogóle szanse, ale miło sobie pomarzyć, nie?).  
\- Ja też... - usłyszał cichy, zachrypnięty głos. Zamarł, bo jedyną osobą w tym pomieszczeniu (oprócz niego oczywiście) był Harry. I ani Josh ani Niall nie miał takiego głębokiego głosu... Powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na leżącego na łóżku chłopaka. Mrugnął kilka razy, bo dostrzegł najpiękniejszy na świecie odcień zielonego. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie był aniołem, a to wszystko było tylko głupim snem, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Tak, zdecydowanie... Ale ta zieleń...  
\- T-ty... obudziłeś się... - wyjąkał cicho, a po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Na to wygląda – Loczek odwzajemnił gest.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mam ochotę w tym momencie cię przytulić – wyznał. - Ale powinienem raczej zawołać pielęgniarkę... Poczekaj tu, a ja ją zawołam, okej? - wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi, jednak się przed nimi zatrzymał. - Ok, to było głupie, przecież nie możesz stąd nigdzie pójść... Ja... po prostu... pójdę po pielęgniarkę... dobrze?  
\- Idź już – uśmiechnął się.  
Tak więc teraz Louis siedział na podłodze na korytarzu, bo "niestety musi pan wyjść, zawołamy pana, jak skończymy" i z każdą minutą był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. W między czasie do sali wszedł Liam Payne, lekarz prowadzący Harry'ego, ale Louis nadal nie mógł tam wejść. W takim stanie zastał go Niall.  
\- Louis? Co tu robisz? - zdziwił się, siadając obok niego.  
\- Odzyskał przytomność. Harry. Badają go – powiedział cicho. - A ja stresuję się jak cholera.  
\- Mówiłem już, że Harry cię nie odrzuci – pocieszył go.  
\- Ale... on mnie nie zna.. Poza tym po wypadku i śpiączce może stracić pamięć czy coś...  
\- Módlmy się, żeby tak nie było. A jak cię pozna, pokocha cię, jestem tego pewny... Lou, nie przejmuj się, okej? Siedziałeś z nim przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, wtedy jakoś nie miałeś z tym problemu.  
\- Nie mam z tym problemu, ale wtedy było łatwiej, bo on nie mógł mnie odtrącić i... - w tym momencie drzwi od sali w której leżał Harry, otworzyły się i wyszedł stamtąd Liam wraz z dwoma pielęgniarkami, które od razu skierowały się na dyżurkę pielęgniarek, aby poplotkować czy coś w tym stylu. - Co z nim? - zerwał się z miejsca i stanął przed Liamem.  
\- Ma kilka stłuczeń i złamane żebra, ale to już wiesz. Wszystko ładnie się goi. Nie ma innych obrażeń zarówno fizycznych jak i psychicznych.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, bo cieszył się, że z Loczkiem jest wszystko w porządku. Lekarz odwzajemnił ten gest i poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu.  
\- Niall, może idź do niego pierwszy – zaproponował błękitnooki, na co blondyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale ścisnął podniósł się z podłogi, po czym ścisnął ramię Lou i wszedł do sali. Louis z powrotem usiadł pod ścianą, patrząc przed siebie.  
\- Nie rozumiem – usłyszał głos Liama, który po chwili usiadł obok niego.  
\- Czego?  
\- Ciebie.  
\- Ah, dzięki...  
\- Nie, Louis, chodzi mi o to, że siedziałeś przy łóżku tego chłopaka przez dwa tygodnie. Dwa pieprzone tygodnie, rozumiesz? Mało kto byłby w stanie to dla kogoś zrobić. Jestem pewny, że gdybym nie zmusił cię do wzięcia prysznica w moim gabinecie kilka razy, śmierdziałbyś tak, że albo pielęgniarki by cię stamtąd wywaliły albo sam Harry obudziłby się i to zrobił – kąciki ust błękitnookiego uniosły się lekko ku górze. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz to zrobić. Poświęciłeś dwa tygodnie i zasługujesz na to, żeby chociaż z nim porozmawiać. On też na to zasługuje. Powinien poznać osobę, która jest w stanie tak wiele dla niego zrobić – Louis tylko pokiwał niepewnie głową, ale nie odezwał się.  
\- A może nie powinienem do niego iść? - odezwał się, na co Liam trzepnął go lekko w ramię.  
\- Właśnie przekonywałem cię, że powinieneś to zrobić, dlaczego stwierdziłeś, że tak nie jest? Jeśli zamierzasz teraz wstać i wyjść ze szpitala, tym samym marnując swoją życiową szansę na stworzenie udanego związku z tym cudownym chłopakiem, to wiedz, że jesteś idiotą – stwierdził poważnie. - Serio, Lou, uwielbiam cię, ale pamiętam też ciebie z czasów studiów. Zasługujesz na to, żeby być szczęśliwym, wiesz? A teraz zepnij dupę i idź do niego albo zaciągnę cię tam siłą. Nie dyskutuj, wiesz, że byłbym w stanie to zrobić.  
\- Czy to nie jest naruszenie przestrzeni osobistej? - mruknął. - Myślałem, że jako lekarz dbasz o swoją opinię i zasady...  
\- Tak, ale te zasady obowiązują mnie tylko w stosunku tych zdrowych na umyśle, wiesz? Jesteś aktualnie zaślepiony strachem i nie myślisz racjonalnie.  
\- Studiowałeś psychologię czy medycynę?  
\- Schlebiasz mi...  
Z sali wyszedł Niall i uśmiechnął się lekko do Louisa.  
\- A teraz ruszasz dupę i tam idziesz. Już. Teraz – powiedział stanowczo Liam, a Louis powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Pełen wątpliwości wszedł powoli do sali.  
Loczek siedział na łóżku, oparty o poduszkę, a jego (śliczne) zielone oczy skanowały postać Louisa. Cholera, nawet z tej odległości mógł dostrzec jak piękne są jego oczy (był pewien, że z bliska są jeszcze piękniejsze). Powoli podszedł do krzesła i usiadł na nim, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka.  
\- Powiedzieli mi, że mój narzeczony tu jest – zaczął niepewnie. - Stawiam, że chodziło o ciebie, ale... ja cię nawet nie pamiętam... - spuścił głowę, wyraźnie smutny i ok, w tym momencie serce Louisa pękło na tysiące kawałeczków, bo smutny Harry to najgorszy i najsmutniejszy widok na świecie. A świadomość, że ten chłopak jest smutny właśnie przez niego, wcale nie pomagała. Ten wspaniały chłopak powinien być wiecznie uśmiechnięty, roześmiany, a nie smutny. - Naprawdę mi przykro, ale... przecież możemy i tak ze sobą żyć, mimo, że cię nie kojarzę, ale...  
\- Harry – przerwał mu Louis. - To nie do końca tak... Ja... nie jestem twoim narzeczonym... Tak naprawdę się nie znamy... Znaczy poznaliśmy się w dniu tego wypadku, ale w trochę złych okolicznościach...  
\- Czekaj, to ty nakrzyczałeś na mnie za to, że mój pies nasikał na twój samochód? W sumie to nie mój pies... Ale skoro nie jesteś moim narzeczonym to czemu pielęgniarka mi tak powiedziała? Po co miałaby kłamać?  
\- Po pierwsze jestem tu tak jakby, żeby... przeprosić? No wiesz, za to, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem, no i za ten wypadek, bo to też moja wina... Więc pielęgniarka nie kłamała, naprawdę powiedziałem, że jestem twoim narzeczonym, bo inaczej by mnie tutaj nie wpuścili, a ja czułem się winny... Dodatkowo jesteś cholernie gorący, wiesz? I po prostu chciałem cię poznać, zobaczyć czy to jest to, a... Jestem pewny, że Niall o wszystkim ci już opowiedział, a ty się teraz ze mnie nabijasz... - jęknął, gdy zobaczył szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. - Może lepiej już pójdę... - wstał z krzesła i zrezygnowany odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednak powstrzymała go dłoń chłopaka, zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Nie wyganiam cię przecież – powiedział cicho. - Masz rację, Niall opowiedział mi trochę i słyszałem czasami jak do mnie mówiłeś i czułem jak trzymałeś mnie za rękę – policzki błękitnookiego pokryły się czerwienią. - Ale nie mogłem zobaczyć jak słodko się rumienisz – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się delikatnie i dotykając drugą dłonią (pierwsza wciąż trzymała nadgarstek Lou) jego zarumienionego policzka. - Na pewno nie jesteś tu tylko po to, by przeprosić? - spytał niepewnie po chwili, a w jego oczach dostrzegł wahanie i smutek.  
\- Nie siedziałbym tu przez 2 tygodnie, gdyby tak było – zapewnił go, a smutek z jego oczu zniknął.  
\- Bo jeśli tylko o to chodzi, to możesz już sobie iść bo nie mam ci nic za złe...  
\- Jeśli naprawdę chodziło by mi tylko o przeprosiny, to zostawiłbym kartkę, kwiaty czy cokolwiek innego  
\- Kwiaty byłyby miłe – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gładząc policzek Louisa.  
\- Zapamiętam – pochylił się w stronę dotyku. Harry zabrał dłoń z jego twarzy i przeniósł ją na mniejszą dłoń. Ścisnął obie dłonie Louisa w swoich i delikatnie je pogładził.  
\- Chciało ci się siedzieć tu przez 2 tygodnie? - spytał cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Chyba po prostu stwierdziłem, że jesteś tego wart.  
\- A jestem? - starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że te słowa go ucieszyły. (Nie udało mu się to.)  
\- Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnął się.  
***  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć – Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, a kąciki ust Louisa mimowolnie powędrowały ku górze.  
\- To była jedna z tych smutnych historii, wiesz? - powiedział rozbawionym tonem.  
\- Całowałeś się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, kiedy twoja narzeczona była w pokoju obok... - powiedział, śmiejąc się. - To jest śmieszne...  
\- Ona ze mną zerwała i zostałem bez narzeczonej...  
\- Ale odkryłeś, że jesteś gejem. To jest jakiś plus. W sumie duży plus, bo chyba nie chciałbyś do końca życia męczyć się z kobietą, której nie kochasz... Która nawet cię nie pociąga...  
\- Eleanor była bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą...  
\- Chcesz przekonać mnie, że to był błąd i wcale nie wolisz facetów? - uniósł brwi, jednak nadal był rozbawiony tą historią (cieszył się, że Eleanor czy jakkolwiek ona się nazywa, zerwała z Louisem, bo może go nie znał, ale Louis był cholernie interesującym (i atrakcyjnym) człowiekiem).  
\- Co? Nie! W życiu! - zaprotestował szybko. - Wolę facetów, jestem tego pewny – powiedział zdecydowanie.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś zdecydowany? - poruszył brwiami.  
\- Wyjdź z tymi brwiami – jęknął, odpychając twarz Harry'ego, jednak nie przewidział, że Harry złapie jego dłoń i przyciągnie całe jego ciało jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Połóż się ze mną – szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy. - Możemy zapomnieć o świecie i gonić samochody, bo nie potrzebujemy niczego ani nikogo – prawie wymruczał, a Louis chętnie położył się obok niego, wtulając się w jego klatkę (pamiętał, że chłopak ma obolałe żerba, więc nie wtulał się aż tak bardzo).  
\- Próbowałeś zacytować Chasing Cars, prawda? - szepnął, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Let's waste time  
Chasing cars – w odpowiedzi zaśpiewał cichutko prosto do jego ucha.  
Przez chwilę leżeli w komfortowej ciszy, którą przerwał Louis.  
\- Zawsze ufasz nieznajomym chłopakom i zapraszasz ich do swojego szpitalnego łóżka? - spytał cicho, podnosząc głowę tak, aby spojrzeć w zielone oczy.  
\- Tylko jeśli są przystojni – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. Jego ramiona obejmowały Louisa w pasie i obydwóm bardzo to odpowiadało.  
\- Dziękuję za komplement, Loczku...  
\- Pójdziemy teraz spać? - spytał lekko śpiącym głosem.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, kochanie...  
\- Lubię jak nazywasz mnie kochaniem... - wyszeptał, zamykając oczy.  
\- Mogę to robić do końca życia – wyszeptał jeszcze ciszej.  
\- Nie obrażę się – ukrył twarz w karmelowych włosach niższego chłopak.  
\- Nawet mnie nie znasz...  
\- Właśnie cię poznaję.  
\- Leżymy razem w łóżku.  
\- Ale rozmawialiśmy przez jakieś 4 godziny i ani razu nie zaproponowałeś szybkiego numerku w toalecie albo chociaż obciągania, więc sądzę, że jesteś warty poznania – wymruczał, nie otwierając oczu, a Louis zarumienił się na te słowa.  
\- Wnioskujesz to po tym, że moim jedynym celem nie jest przelecenie cię? - zdziwił się.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie pomylę. A teraz przymknij się i idź spać – przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej i już po chwili spał.  
Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ten wspaniały chłopak rzeczywiście go chciał. Nie powiedział tego tymi słowami, ale taki był przekaz. Chyba... Najważniejsze, że nie skreślił go na samym początku (naprawdę nie poznali się w ciekawych okolicznościach). No i że teraz spał i przytulał się do niego, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Louis chciał dosłownie wstać i skakać ze szczęścia. Jedyne co go powstrzymywało to ciepłe dłonie ułożone na jego plecach i oddech rozwiewający jego włosy.  
Już po chwili Louis również zasnął w jego ciepłych ramionach, szczęśliwy jak nigdy, mając wrażenie, że ma przy sobie wszystko czego potrzebuje.  
You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything...


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wszedł do swojego mieszkania i szybko skierował się do swojego pokoju. W ekspresowym tempie przebrał się w dresy. Nie chciał tu przychodzić, ale Harry wygonił go ze szpitala i powiedział, że ma zrobić coś normalnego, bo przez ponad 2 tygodnie przy nim siedział, a ma też swoje życie. Więc Louis postanowił, że pójdzie na siłownię. To dobry pomysł, bo jego mięśnie powinny przypomnieć sobie o pracy fizycznej, a gdy ćwiczył, czas leciał mu dość szybko. Planował być na siłowni dwie godziny, a po tym wrócić do Harry'ego. I mimo, że opuścił go niecały kwadrans wcześniej, już tęsknił, co było jednocześnie dziwne, jak i przyjemne. Jak się okazało, Harry też tęsknił.

Od: Loczek ♥

Już za tobą tęsknię :c

Uśmiechnął się, gdy to przeczytał i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zamknął je na klucz i poszedł w stronę siłowni, w tym samym czasie odpisując chłopakowi.

Do: Loczek ♥

Sam mnie wyrzuciłeś :c

Od: Loczek ♥

Siedziałeś ze mną tak długo... Masz prawo do własnego życia

Do: Loczek ♥

Wiem o tym... Ale też tęsknię, wiesz? :c

Od: Loczek ♥

Bardzo mnie to cieszy x

Do: Loczek ♥

Ugh przestań być taki słodki...

Od: Loczek ♥

Przeszkadza ci to? X

Do: Loczek ♥

Tak! x

Od: Loczek ♥

To już nie mój problem, skarbie x

Do: Loczek ♥

Złośliwiec...

Od: Loczek ♥

No nie obrażaj się :c

Od: Loczek ♥

Lou?

Od: Loczek ♥

Skarbie? :c

Od: Loczek ♥

Przepraszam :c

Do: Loczek ♥

Spokojnie, nie przepraszaj mnie, przecież nic się nie stało x

Do: Loczek ♥

Po prostu zacząłem ci odpisywać, ale nie zdążyłem tego wysłać, bo pomyślałeś, że się obraziłem

Do: Loczek ♥

Ale nic się nie stało, skarbie x

Do: Loczek ♥

Stoję pod siłownią... Myślisz, że wytrzymasz beze mnie przez 2 godziny? x

Od: Loczek ♥

Chyba muszę, prawda? x Idź sobie ćwiczyć, a ja powyobrażam sobie jak wyglądasz cały pokryty potem, pode mną...

Louis dosłownie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Harry nie może tak po prostu pisać do niego takich rzeczy. Po prostu kurwa nie. To już nawet przekroczyło granice flirtu, który stał się dla nich normą już w dniu, gdy Harry się obudził. Od tego dnia minęło już 6, w trakcie których coraz lepiej się poznawali i zaprzyjaźniali się, nie chcąc na razie tworzyć związku czy czegoś w tym stylu (obaj wiedzieli, że nie wystarczy im tylko przyjaźń, ale na to bylo jeszcze za wcześnie), z obawy, że coś się zepsuje i oboje będą cierpieć. No i szpital nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na pierwszy pocałunek i tego typu rzeczy. Aktualnie Louis nawet nie mógł zabrać chłopaka na randkę, bo ten musiał odpoczywać i nie mógł opuszczać szpitala.

Ale wciąż Harry nie powinien pisać do niego w ten sposób, jeśli nie chce by Louis się na niego rzucił od razu po powrocie do szpitala.

Do: Loczek ♥

Jesteś na haju czy coś? Nie możesz tak po prostu mówić takich rzeczy i oczekiwać, że nie rzucę się na ciebie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji...

Od: Loczek ♥

Jestem w szpitalu, Lou i myślę, że gdyby tylko ktoś wykrył narkotyki w mojej krwi, przewieźliby mnie na policję...

Od: Loczek ♥

I wcale tego nie powiedziałem x

Od: Loczek ♥

Ah, i dobrze wiedzieć, że aż tak na ciebie działam xx

Louis miał ochotę powyrywać sobie z głowy wszystkie włosy. Wszedł do środka siłowni, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się ten słodki i niewinny Harry. I co do cholery ma mu odpowiedzieć, bo tak, Harry na niego działał. Można nawet powiedzieć, że bardzo. Więc jeśli po wróceniu tam, rzuci się na niego, to będzie wina tylko i wyłącznie tego głupiego Loczka.

Z tym przekonaniem wszedł do jednej z kilku sal całego klubu i od razu wszedł na bieżnię. Wszyscy już go tutaj znali, więc nawet dziewczyna w rejestracji (od autorki: jak to się nazywa w siłowni? Xd bo jest takie coś, ale to raczej nie jest ani rejestracja ani recepcja xd) go nie zatrzymała (nie zauważyła go, bo była zbyt wpatrzona w swój telefon). Zaczął swój godzinny bieg, cały czas myśląc, co ma odpisać Loczkowi.

Do: Loczek ♥

Myślałem, że już wcześniej to wiedziałeś...x

Uznał, że taka odpowiedź będzie najlepsza, więc uśmiechnął się, włożył słuchawki do uszu, włączył muzykę w telefonie i położył go obok licznika czasu i dystansu.

Od: Loczek ♥

Bo wiedziałem x

Zaśmiał się, ale nie przestał biec.

Do: Loczek ♥

Ty podstępna bestio!

Od: Loczek ♥

Uwielbiasz to x

Od: Loczek ♥

Jesteś już cały spocony?

Roześmiał się na to pytanie, ale na jego policzki wstąpiły rumieńce (oczywiście od wysiłku fizycznego, nie myślcie sobie).

Do: Loczek ♥

Masz jakiś fetysz związany z tym? x

Od: Loczek ♥

Może...

Od: Loczek ♥

Mam fetysz związany z tobą, skarbie x

Był w sumie na to przygotowany, ale mimo to potknął się o własne stopy i prawie wylądował na podłodze.

Do: Loczek ♥

Właśnie mnie prawie zabiłeś, przestaję odpisywać na twoje sms-y

Wiedział, że to nie do końca możliwe, ale Harry nie wiedział (chyba), a to najważniejsze.

Od: Loczek ♥

Ej, nie! Proszę, nie rób tego!!!

Od: Loczek ♥

Lou? Nie zrobisz mi tego, prawda?

Od: Loczek ♥

Kochanie...

Od: Loczek ♥

Louis?

Od: Loczek ♥

Looooouuuuiiiisss.... x

Błękitnooki przeczytał każdy z tych sms-ów, ale nie zamierzał mu odpisywać. Musiał skupić się na biegnięciu przed siebie i nie spotkaniu się z podłogą. Harry jeszcze przez jakiś czas wysyłał mu wiadomości, prosząc by się odezwał, ale Louis (z bólem serca) tego nie zrobił.

Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że minęło już ponad półtorej godziny, w czasie której zrobił sobie tylko jedną przerwę. Zszedł z bieżni i szybko się rozciągnął, żeby następnego dnia nie mieć zakwasów (wiedział, że i tak będzie je miał) i wyszedł, kierując się do swojego mieszkania. Uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o Harry'm (to nie tak, że myślał o nim przez ostatnie dwie godziny, odkąd go opuścił, wcale) i przyspieszył, by szybciej znaleźć się w domu, a co za tym idzie, szybciej być w szpitalu.

Gdy tylko dotarł do swojego mieszkania, przebrał się w czyste ciuchy (ciasne rurki i koszulka eksponująca jego obojczyki to czysty przypadek, on zawsze dbał o wygląd (nieważne, że w dniu wypadku był ubrany w śmierdzący dres)) i minutę później już zbiegał ze schodów.

25 minut później był już w szpitalu. Po drodze zatrzymał się w jakiejś kawiarence i kupił dwie bułeczki cynamonowe i kawy dla siebie i Harry'ego. Stanął właśnie pod drzwiami od sali w której leżał chłopak, gdy usłyszał dźwięk sygnalizujący nową wiadomość. Trzymał telefon w dłoni, więc gdy tylko zobaczył Loczek ♥ na ekranie, odczytał ją, a jego serce tak trochę opadło, a w oczach zebrały mu się łzy.

Od: Loczek ♥

Louis, naprawdę przepraszam, jeśli przekroczyłem granice... Naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś mną zainteresowany, chociaż to głupie, bo ty jesteś taki wspaniały, a ja... ja nie jestem... W takim razie wybacz, musiałem źle odczytać twoje intencje. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie to wiedz, że czekam tu na ciebie, bo tak jakby trochę mi zależy, ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tutaj wracać. Wiesz, masz swoje życie, nie musisz się już o mnie martwić, dam sobie radę. I wiedz, że nie winię cię za ten wypadek. W sumie jestem ci za niego wdzięczny, bo dzięki niemu poznałem taką wspaniałą osobę, jaką jesteś...

Twój Harry

P.S. nie wiem czy powinienem pisać "twój", ale tyle nad tym myślałem i stwierdziłem, że w sumie nic nie stracę...

Louis miał ochotę rzucić telefonem o ścianę, kopnąć coś albo uderzyć. Najlepiej siebie. Bardzo ale to bardzo mocno.

Harry cierpiał. Widać to było po każdym napisanym przez niego słowie. I na dodatek myślał, że Louis go nie chce. Pewnie znowu poczuł się jak jakaś zabawka. Louis powinien był pomyśleć, zanim mu to napisał, bo może dla niego nie było nic złego w słowach Właśnie mnie prawie zabiłeś, przestaję odpisywać na twoje sms-y i ignorowaniu następnych sms-ów Loczka, ale Harry mógł to odebrać to zupełnie inaczej. Cholera, on odebrał to zupełnie inaczej i teraz Louis musiał to naprawić, bo naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie dlaszego życia bez Harry'ego.

Cholera, znacie się tak krótko, a ty już wszytsko zepsułeś, głupku! pomyślał.

Wszedł cicho do sali i zobaczył Harry'ego, wyglądającego na bardzo smutnego. Nawet z tej odległości mógł dostrzec ślady po łzach na jego policzkach i miał taką straszną ochotę, żeby je scałować. Położył bułeczki i kawy na pierwszej lepszej powierchni, którą okazała się jakaś szafka i podszedł szybko do chłopaka. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku wtulił się w niego, ignorując jego zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.

\- L-Lou? - szepnął, obejmując go niepewnie w pasie.

\- Jesteś taki głupi – jęknął. - Ty głupku, jak mogłeś tak po prostu pomyśleć, że cię nie chcę? - spojrzał mu w oczy, nadal się w niego wtulając. - Po tych wszystkich słowach, gestach, po tym jak przy tobie siedziałem i martwiłem się czy kiedykolwiek się obudzisz... Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie jesteś wspaniały? Jesteś kurwa najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie i nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez jedną głupią wiadomość mogłem cię stracić – wtulił twarz w jego ciepły tors, rozluźniając delikatnie uścisk, bo pamiętał o bolących żebrach chłopaka. - Po prostu nie chciałem skończyć na środku siłowni z uciążliwą erekcją przez ciebie...

\- P-przeze mnie?

\- Tak, głupku – jęknął. - Też mi zależy, wiesz? Ale gdybym był w takim stanie mógłbym zrobić coś, czego później obaj byśmy żałowali. A nie chcę sprowadzać tego, co jest między nami tylko do seksu...

\- Czyli... też jesteś mną zainteresowany? - chciał się upewnić Harry.

\- Tak, Harry, jestem tobą zainteresowany... Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi w to uwierzył? - spojtrzał u w oczy.

\- Po prostu bądź – szepnął, wtulając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi. - I... i pocałuj mnie. Nalepiej teraz – dodał nieśmiało, a Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odsunął się lekko od chłopaka. Chwycił jego podbródek i powoli złączył ze sobą ich usta. Nie posunął się dalej, więc ich usta pozostały zamknięte, jedynie ich wargi się o siebie ocierały.

\- Teraz mi wierzysz? - szepnął, gdy się od siebie odsunęli.

\- Hm, niebardzo... Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz? No wiesz, chciałbym się upewnić... - uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Louis jęknął, udając niezadowolenie.

\- Uh, teraz nie dasz mi spokoju, co? - zdradziły go błyszczące oczy.

\- Podobno zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej – przybliżył się do niego i musnął jego wąskie wargi.

\- Przecież nie jestem zakazany – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oh, nie znasz się na poezji, Lou i niszczysz chwilę. Chciałem po prostu to powiedzieć – wydął wargę, a Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i złapał ją między swoje zęby.

\- Za to ty zaczynasz bredzić – mruknął, uśmiechając się przy jego ustach. - Co powiesz na drzemkę?

\- Tylko jeśli zostaniesz ze mną.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odwrócił się do niego tyłem, jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma go przytulić od tyłu, co zresztą zrobił kilka sekund później. Przycisnął pocałunek do jego karku, mrucząc cichutko.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie swoim – szepnął cicho Louis, po chwili ciszy, gdy myślał, że Harry już śpi. Ale nie spał.

\- To dobrze, kochanie – wyszeptał w jego kark, muskając wargami ciepłą skórę. Złożył tam jeszcze jeden pocałunek i po chwili już spał.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Nie ma mowy! - powiedział stanowczo Harry, siedząc na łóżku. Założył ręce na piersi, jednak pożałował tego, bo żebra nadal trochę go bolały.

Od wypadku minął miesiąc, a ten dzień był dniem, w którym miał w końcu wyjść ze szpitala i ujrzeć resztę świata.

\- Ale Hazz... - spróbował Niall, ale Loczek tylko pokręcił głową na "nie".

\- Nie, Niall, nie zamierzam z wami mieszkać. Wolałbym raczej spać w nocy, zamiast słuchać "Oh tak, Josh, właśnie tam... Ooh... Mocniej!" Po moim trupie.

\- Ale nie możesz mieszkać sam – blondyn lekko się zarumienił.

\- Wolę sam niż z wami. Normalni ludzie w nocy śpią, a nie pieprzą się jak króliki.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Wcale nie!

\- A właśnie, że tak!

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nie będę mieszkał z wami.

\- Ale nie możesz...

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie potraficie być cicho – przerwał mu. - I że nie powstrzymacie się od seksu, nawet gdy będę umierał... Jesteście tak cholernie głośni w łóżku, że...

\- A ja? - przerwał mu Louis, który siedział z boku na krześle i przysłuchiwał się ich wymianie zdań.

\- Pytasz mnie czy jesteś głośny w łóżku? - uniósł brew w rozbawieniu.

\- Co? N-nie – zarumienił się. - Nie o to mi chodziło... Pytałem czy... czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby mieszkać ze mną? Bo skoro Niall i Josh są tacy głośni jak mówisz...

\- Hej, wcale nie jest tak źle – zaprotestował stojący przy drzwiach Josh.

\- Wiesz, że tak – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Louisa. - Tylko czekałem, aż to zaproponujesz – uśmiechnął się.

\- Czyli tak?

\- Czyli tak.

Louis wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Harry'ego. Pocałował go w skroń i już miał się odsunąć, ale zmienił zdanie i złożył delikatny pocałunek w kąciku ust drugiego. Na policzki Loczka wstąpiły rumieńce.

\- Słodko się rumienisz – szepnął mu do ucha, po czym pomógł wstać.

\- Chodźmy już, Ni, chyba zaczynamy być zbędni – odezwał się Josh i podszedł do swojego chłopaka, łapiąc jego dłoń.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Lou? - spytał Niall, ale było widać, że jest bardzo zadowolony z tej decycji.

\- No idźcie już, bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie – zaśmiał się.

\- Ej! - Harry uderzył go lekko w ramię.

\- W takim razie trzymajcie się – uśmiechnął się, po czym przytulił Harry'ego i Lou. Josh zrobił to samo i skierowali się do drzwi. - Ale jesteś pewny?

\- Tak, Ni, poradzimy sobie. Idźcie już, bo naprawdę wam go zostawię...

\- Już nas nie ma – zaśmiałł się, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie wraz z Joshem i ich splecionymi palcami.

Harry oplótł swoje ramiona w pasie błękitnookiego.

\- Czyli byłbyś w stanie zostawić mnie na pastwę dwóch niewyżytych seksualnie potworów? - mruknął w jego kark, po czym obrócił go przodem do siebie i pocałował w czoło.

\- Wiesz, że bym nie mógł – powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Wiem, kochanie, chciałem to usłyszeć – uśmiechnął się. - To co, idziemy? Naprawdę mam już dość szpitala...

\- Już, skarbie, chodźmy – chwycił torbę Harry'ego leżącą na podłodze i poczekał, aż chłopak stanie obok niego. Drugą dłoń ułożył w dole jego pleców i uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco.

Opuścili salę, a Louis przepuścił Loczka w drzwiach. Był pewien, że usłyszał ciche "pieprzony dżentelmen", na co tylko się uśmiechnął. Gdy opuścili szpital, skierowali się do samochodu Louisa stojącego na parkingu. Było widać wgniecenie, ale chłopak się tym nie przejmował, bo miał obok siebie Harry'ego, więc samochód tracił na wartości. Otworzył mu drzwi pasażera i poczekał aż Loczek wgramoli się na siedzenie.

\- Jeszcze jestem w stanie wsiąść samodzielnie do samochodu, wiesz? - powiedział.

\- Wiem, ale chciałem być miły, kochanie – uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi, po czym okrążył auto i usiadł za kierownicą. Może miał jakiś fetysz związany z nazywaniem Harry'ego kochaniem, ale to tylko może. - Poza tym jestem dżentelmenem, wiesz?

\- A kto powiedział, że to ja jestem kobietą w związku? - prychnął

\- A kto powiedział, że ja nią będę? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Niall.

\- Co? - zdziwił się.

\- Niall tak powiedział.

\- Kiedy?

\- Jak byłem w śpiączce. Rozmawialiście o mnie... Stwierdził, że będziesz moją księżniczką czy coś... - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc rumieńce Louisa. - Mówił, że spodoba mi się to, że łatwo się rumienisz... Miał rację – szepnął, całując różowy policzek chłopaka.

\- Widzę, że dużo pamiętasz...

\- Niektóre rzeczy pamiętam.

Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się, dotykając jego dłoni.

\- Pamiętam jak ucieszyłeś się, gdy poruszyłem dłonią – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tak bardzo chciałem dać ci do zrozumienia, że tu jestem, że cię słyszę, czuję... - pogładził jego dłoń. - Ale nie umiałem... Ale w końcu udało mi się poruszyć dłonią... Szkoda, że nie mogłem wtedy zobaczyć twojej pięknej twarzy i nadziei wypisanej na niej...

Louis w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w kącik ust, powodując cichy jęk, gdy się odsunął. Zachichotał i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki.

\- Podobno chciałeś jechać do domu... Podasz mi adres? - odpalił samochód.

\- Skąd mam znać adres twojego mieszkania? - zdziwił się.

\- Chodziło mi raczej o twoje mieszkanie, Hazz.

\- Jedziemy do mnie?

\- A gdzie? Myślę, że będziesz lepiej się czuł, gdy nie będziesz mieszkał w obcym mieszkaniu z obcym człowiekiem.

\- Nie jesteś obcy...

\- Ale myślę, że będzie lepiej jeśli będziesz u siebie...

\- Nie powinieneś znać mojego adresu?

\- Skąd miałbym go znać?

\- Odwiozłeś mnie wtedy z klubu.

\- Ah, rzeczywiście! W takim razie nie wykręcisz się, jedziemy do ciebie – zadecydował i zabrał swoją dłoń z uścisku chłopaka, aby ruszyć samochodem, jednak po chwili znów odnalazł palce Loczka.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - spytał nagle Harry, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Teraz? - spojrzał na niego kątem oka. - Prowadzę...

\- To się zatrzymaj.

\- Czy to był rozkaz? - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak.

\- Kto powiedział, że możesz mi rozkazywać, co?

\- Ja. Zatrzymaj się. Chyba, że chcesz mieć kolejny wypadek – uniósł lekko brwi w rozbawieniu.

\- Nie chciałbym potrącić kolejnego uroczego chłopca – odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nie chciałbyś?

\- Jeden zdecydowanie mi wystarczy – zatrzymał samochód i odwrócił się do chłopaka. Przysunął się do niego, delikatnie łącząc ich wargi. Harry od razu oddał pocałunek. Po chwili Louis odsunął się kilka cetymetrów, a Harry wydął wargę.

\- To ja miałem cię pocałować – powiedział, a Louis złapał jego wargę w zęby. Możliwe, że miał też fetysz co do jego wargi.

\- Oddałeś pocałunek, więc nie powinieneś narze... - przerwały mu usta Harry'ego, atakujące jego wargi. Tym razem ich poałunek był bardziej agresywny. Harry z pasją lizał i gryzł wargi niżeszgo, a gdy tylko uchylił wargi, Louis wślizgnął w nie swój język. Badali wzajemnie wnętrza swoich ust, a gdy się od siebie oderwali, oboje lekko dyszeli, a ich usta były czerwone oraz opuchnięte i łączyła je nitka śliny. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, gładząc palcami policzek chłopaka.

\- Teraz jesteś zadowolony?

Harry cmoknął go w usta i uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, jestem zadowolony – odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Czyli możemy już do ciebie jechać.

\- Tak.

***

Weszli do domu Harry'ego trzymając się za ręce (Louis zdecydował, że nie będzie tchórzem i złapie jego dłoń, najwyżej dostanie w twarz, więc to zrobił i tak zostało, chociaż nie dostał w twarz, co bardzo go ucieszyło). Harry oprowadził chłopaka po domu, opowiadając krótką historyjką związaną z każdym pomieszczeniem, na koniec zostawiając swoją sypialnię.

\- Louis... Bo tak jakby... - zaczął, gdy znaleźli się w środku. - Nie mam żadnego pokoju gościnnego, w którym mógłyś spać... - zarumienił się lekko.

\- Hej, spokojnie, będę spał na kanapie, to nie jest problem – pogładził kciukiem dłoń znajdującą się w jego uścisku.

\- Wiesz jaka ona jest niewygodna? Nie chcę żeby przeze mnie bolały cię plecy.

\- To słodkie, Hazz, ale nie mam innego wyjścia... Chyba, że mam spać w wannie – uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślałem bardziej o moim łóżku – powiedział cicho.

\- Kochanie, przecież nie mogę wyrzucić cię z twojego własnego łóżka, prawda? To ty jesteś tu najważniejszy, nie ja.

\- Nie chodzi o wykopanie mnie, ja... myślałem o tym, żebyś spał w nim ze mną – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę z tobą spać, bo tak nie jest, nawet tak nie myśl, ale... No wiesz, spaliśmy razem w szpitalu, ale to nie to samo, to jest twoje własne łóżko i to jest bardziej intymne niż szpitalne łóżko...

\- Hej, spokojnie, jest w porządku. Nie zaproponowałbym ci tego, gdybym nie miał tego na myśli.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak – uśmiechnął się i pocałował delikatnie jego usta, po czym wtulił twarz w zgięcie jego szyi, a dłonie Louisa zaplotły się w jego pasie.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? - spytał cicho, czując jak Harry wyciska lekie pocałunki na jego skórze.

\- Nie – mruknął.

\- To była próba, żeby zaciągnąć cię do łóżka – zaśmiał się, przymykając oczy.

\- W takim razie chodźmy – ożywił się Harry i złapał ponownie jego dłoń, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka. Gdy do niego dotarł, zaczął się rozbierać. Już miał ściągnąć bokserki, gdy Louis go powstrzymał (zrobiłby to wcześniej, ale tak trochę zaparło u dech w piersi, gdy zobaczył piękne ciało chłopaka).

\- Hej, poczekaj, co robisz? Ja...

\- Och, bo ja... - zarumienił się. - Ja tak jakby... Śpię nago... ale mogę zostawić bokserki, jeśli chcesz – dodał szybko, widząc niepewność na twarzy Louisa.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale... lepiej je zostaw, dobrze? Mogłoby się skończyć na czymś więcej niż spaniu, jeśli leżałbyś nagi obok mnie...

\- No tak – zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Pomóc ci?

\- W czym?

\- W rozebraniu się.

\- Oh, no tak... - spojrzał w dół i zarumienił się, po czym ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, a po niej spodnie. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który gapił się na niego z uchylonymi ustami, skanując każdy centymetr jego wysportowanego ciała. W tym momencie cieszył się, że od ponad 10 lat regularnie odwiedzał siłownię.

Położył się, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. Loczek otrząsnął się i położył obok niego.

\- Wspominałeś, że chodzisz na siłownię – mruknął, gdy objął go w pasie.

\- Zdarza mi się – zaśmiał się cichutko.

\- Widać – mruknął i złożył pocałunek na jego włosach.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Harry gładził plecy mniejszego chłopca zwiniętego przy jego klatce, a Louis od czasu do czasu składał pocałunki na jego torsie.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś wylądował w szpitalu – wyszeptał cicho.

\- Wiem, skarbie – odpowiedział równie cicho Harry, nie przestając gładzić jego pleców. Przycisnął usta do jego czoła.

\- Jechałem wtedy do ciebie. Chciałem cię zobaczyć...

\- To słodkie – uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale wyszło zupełnie nie tak jak chciałem – załkał. - Chciałem cię zobaczyć, ale nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie chciałem cię potrącić... Nie zasługuję na ciebie, jesteś taki cudowny, a ja tylko cię ranię...

\- Cii, kochanie, spokojnie – uspokajał go Harry, jednak gdy to nie pomogło, przewrócił ich tak, że Louis leżał na plecach, a on znajdował się nad nim. - Kochanie, nie mam ci tego za złe. To nie była twoja wina.

\- To ja kierowałem – spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczami. Harry scałował łzy z jego twarzy.

\- To nie twoja wina. Było ślisko... Nie obwiniaj się, proszę...

\- Ale nadal na ciebie nie zasługuję. Tylko cię skrzywdziłem...

\- Skarbie, nie skrzywdziłeś mnie.

\- Wylądowałeś przeze mnie w szpitalu.

\- Nie chciałeś mnie skrzywdzić. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich moich poprzednich chłopaków, ty tego nie chciałeś... Zależy ci na mnie? – Louis skinął głową. - To bardzo dobrze, bo mi na tobie też zależy... A teraz nie obwiniaj się, możemy nawet zacząć od początku – dotknął dłonią jego policzka. - Hej, jestem Harry – uśmiechnął się, a Louis mimo wszystko się zaśmiał.

\- Każdego nieznajomego chłopaka obmacujesz w swoim łóżku?

\- Po prostu powiedz, jak masz na imię, Louis – to sprawiło, że chłopak jeszcze głośniej się zaśmiał, a Harry odebrał to jako swój osobisty sukces.

\- Wszystko psujesz – udał obrażonego, zszedł z Louisa i odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

Nie musiał długo czekać, już sekundę później ramiona Louisa objęły go w pasie, a jego gorące usta złożyły pocałunek na łopatce.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie – szepnął. - A teraz ładnie się odwróć i mnie przytul, dobrze? Lubię jak mnie przytulasz – szepnął w jego łopatkę i złożył tam kolejny pocałunek.

Chwilę później Harry odwrócił się przodem do niego i przytulił mocno.

\- Lubię cię przytulać – powiedział cicho, wracając do głaskania pleców błękitnookiego.

\- A ja lubię ciebie – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Louis.

\- Cóż, ja też cię lubię...


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy Harry obudził się następnego dnia, Louis wpatrywał się w niego.

\- To trochę przerażające, że przyglądasz mi się, gdy śpię - powiedział swoim porannym głosem.

\- Jesteś słodki gdy śpisz - pocałował go w policzek.

\- A jak nie śpię to nie jestem?

\- Wtedy też jesteś - pocałował jego drugi policzek. - Idziemy zrobić śniadanie?

\- Jestem głodny - powiedział, co było jakby potwierdzeniem, że tak, śniadanie będzie jak najbardziej w porządku.

\- W takim razie chodź - zaśmiał się i wyszedł z łóżka. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej jedną z koszulek tak, jakby robił to codziennie. - Chcę, żeby była już zima - powiedział, zakładając koszulkę.

\- Dlaczego? - Harry usiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w Louisa.

\- Bo będę mógł nosić twoje swetry - powiedział, a Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Będą na ciebie za duże.

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś wielkoludem.

\- To ty jesteś taki malutki, kochanie - uśmiechnął się.

\- O nie! Wypraszam sobie! Nie będziesz nazywał mnie malutkim - oburzył sie i rzucił w Harry'ego jakąś przypadkową koszulką. Odwrócił się tyłem, udając, że szuka czegoś w szafie, choć tak naprawdę był ciekawy jak Harry na to zareaguje.

Loczek westchnął cicho i podszedł do chłopaka. Objął go ramionami od tyłu i złożył pocałunek na karku.

\- Kocham to jak malutki jesteś - szepnął mu do ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. - I że mogę trzymać cię w ramionach - wraz z tymi słowami objął go mocniej. - To słodkie, że musisz stanąć na palcach, żeby mnie pocałować. I że twoja dłoń jest taka mała w mojej... Ale mimo tej różnicy idealnie do siebie pasują, tak samo jak nasze usta, jak my... Jesteś taki idealny - znów pocałował szyję chłopaka.

\- Nie jestem - powiedział cicho i odwrócił się w jego ramionach. - Ale ty jesteś - dodał, patrząc w zielone oczy. - I masz rację, idealnie do siebie pasujemy...

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Chodźmy robić śniadanie, kochanie - odsunął się od niego i założył pierwsze spodnie, które mu się nawinęły, po czym splątał ze sobą ich palce i poprowadził go do kuchni.

Louis wskoczył na blat i machając nogami, przyglądał się jak Harry krząta się po kuchni.

\- Na co masz ochotę? - spytał zaglądając do lodówki.

\- Na ciebie - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie poderwiesz mnie na tak tandetne teskty - spojrzał na niego ponad swoim ramieniem, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- To nie było tandetne - wygiął wargi w podkówkę.

\- Było, skarbie, ale nie narzekam, bo i tak jesteś uroczy przez cały czas... Ale naprawdę jestem głodny, więc powiedz mi na co masz ochotę. Poza mną oczywiście.

\- Tosty. Mogą być tosty - powiedział po chwili.

\- Żadnych wymyślnych dań? - uniósł brew, gdy zamknął lodówkę i odwrócił się przodem do błękitnookiego.

\- Kocham tosty - odpowiedział, a Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego. Wszedł między jego nogi i ułożył swoje dłonie na jego udach. Pocałował go, gładząc kciukami ciepłą skórę. - Bolało cię?

\- Co? - zdziwił się, ale nie odsunął się, pozwalając swoim dłoniom spoczywać na jego udach.

\- Pytam czy cię bolało.

\- Lou, naprawdę nie poderwiesz mnie na te tandetne teksty - westchnął. - Zresztą wcale nie musisz tego robić, bo...

\- Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś - przerwał mu. - Chodziło mi o to czy bolało cię w nocy...

\- Przecież tylko spaliśmy - zmarszczył brwi. - Nie pieprzy...

\- Skarbie - przerwał mu Louis, z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Jesteś po wypadku, prawda?

\- No tak?

\- Chodziło mi o twoje żebra. Były złamane. Już są zagojone, ale ciągle mogą boleć. I siniaki - obrysował duży - blednący już - ślad na jego brzuchu. - Dlatego pytam czy w nocy cię bolało - wyjaśnił.

\- Trzeba było tak od razu... Ale spokojnie, nic mnie nie bolało.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Dopóki byłeś tam, przytulając się do mnie, wszystko było w porządku.

\- A teraz?

\- Teraz? Trochę bolą mnie usta, wiesz? Pocałujesz? Podobno to pomaga...

Louis zaśmiał się, ale pochylił się, aby pocałować pełne wargi.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Jeszcze trochę boli - zignorował słowa Louisa. - Pocałuj - wskazał palcem na swoje usta, po czym jego dłoń ponownie znalazła się na udzie niższego. Cmoknął go w usta, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy coś cię boli - powiedział cicho. - Ten wypadek to moja wina, więc...

\- Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc to po prostu mnie pocałuj. Najlepiej już nigdy nie przestawaj. Ale nie obwiniaj się... Aktualnie jedyne czego chcę, to ty, całowanie ciebie... Ale jeśli to cię pocieszy to nic mnie nie boli. Naprawdę. I nie winię ciebie, wiesz o tym - powiedział, po czym polizał jego malinową wargę. Wsunął język do środka i badał mokre wnętrze ust. - Trochę boli mnie tyłek - mruknął w jego usta. - Pomasujesz?

\- Twój tyłek?

\- No wiesz, jak spadłem z nieba, to trochę go sobie obiłem... - po chwili nie wytrzymał i głośno się zaśmiał, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który powiedział, że tandetne teksty na podryw nie są fajne? - uniósł brwi, a jego oczy wyrażały rozbawienie.

\- Ranisz - wydął wargę, a Louis szybko złapał ją między zęby.

\- A ty miałeś zrobić śniadanie - uśmiechnął się w jego usta.

\- A może naprawdę mnie zjesz? - zaproponował.

\- Kusząca propozycja - pocałował jego ramię. - Ale nie. Jeśli zjadłbym cię teraz to nie miałbym cię na później. Więc rusz swoje seksowne ciało i zrób tosty, bo jestem głodny.

\- Już się robi, księżniczko - uśmiechnął się i odszedł od Lou. Chłopak zdążył jeszcze kopnąć go w tyłek, w ramach protestu.

\- Sam jesteś księżniczką - prychnął.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko - zaśmiał się.

\- Nazwij mnie skarbem, kochaniem, kotkiem, nawet pieprzonym słońcem, ale nie księżniczką.

\- Dobrze, pieprzone słońce - zaśmiał się głośniej.

\- Albo po prostu się zamknij i rób tosty.

\- Sam mnie zamknij - spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Z wielką chęcią - zeskoczył z blatu i już po chwili jego ramiona znajdowały się na szyi Harry'ego, a usta ma jego ustach. - A teraz zrób mi śniadanie... Proszę? Kochanie...

***

*kilka dni później*

Louis i Harry leżeli na kanapie. Głowa błękitnookiego spoczywała w miejscu, gdzie biło serce Harry'ego, a jego ramię oplatało młodszego w pasie. Jedna dłoń Loczka znajdowała się na biodrze szatyna, a palce drugiej były wplątane w jego włosy, przeczesując je od czasu do czasu.

\- Boli cię? - spytał cicho Louis.

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno? - oparł się brodą o jego klatkę tak, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Tak - zapewnił go, ale Louis słyszał niepewność w jego głosie. - No może trochę... - przyznał niechętnie. Louis podniósł się z jego torsu do pozycji siedzącej. - Hej, gdzie idziesz? - zaprotestował.

\- Kochanie, twoje żebra były złamane. Nie mogę tak po prostu na tobie leżeć, to cię boli - pogłaskał jego policzek.

\- Teraz boli mnie bardziej - wydął wargę (wiedział, że Louis ma tak jakby obsesję na punkcie jego warg). - Chodź tu - objął go w pasie i przyciągnął na jego poprzednie miejsce.

\- Ale...

\- Od wypadku minął ponad miesiąc... Moje żebra dobrze się goją, a ty przesadzasz - wymamrotał w jego włosy.

\- Po prostu się martwię...

\- Wiem, kochanie. Doceniam to - pocałował go we włosy. - Ale naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Jak coś będzie nie tak to ci powiem, dobrze?

\- Dobrze...

\- A teraz się do mnie przytul i przestań filozofować.

Louis zachichotał i wtulił się w niego.

\- Jutro masz rehabilitację, prawda? - spytał, rysując palcem wskazującym lewej ręki nieznane nikomu wzory na torsie drugiego chłopaka. Młodszy tylko mruknął potwierdzająco w odpowiedzi. - Chciałbyś później pójść ze mną na kolację? W sensie... jak na... randkę? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Randka z tobą? Hmm... - udał głębokie zamyślenie. - Zawsze i wszędzie, kochanie.


	11. Epilog

Minęło ponad pół roku od wypadku. Od tamtego czasu Louis mieszkał u Harry'ego i wcale nie planował się stamtąd wyprowadzać. Oficjalnie byli razem 5 miesięcy i tego dnia była ich piąta miesięcznica.

Louis od samego rana stresował się i chodził niespokojnie po domu (spędził 3 godziny w siłowni, ale nawet to niewiele mu pomogło). Tego dnia zamierzał powiedzieć te dwa magiczne słowa, bo tak, był pewny, że miłość jego życia to właśnie Harry. Kochał go, jego loczki, zielone oczy, dołeczki...

Czekał aż chłopak wróci z pracy. Jeszcze raz spojrzał krytycznym okiem na jadalnię, ale wszystko było na swoim miejscu tak samo jak pół minuty wcześniej. Dwa talerze, kieliszki, wino i kurczak faszerowany mozzarellą, owainięty szynką parmeńską z pomidorami. To wszytko stało na stole, idealnie, co do milimetra poukładane. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach perfum Harry'ego (ulubiony zapach Louisa), a z głośników sączyła się cicha i spokojna muzyka. To wszystko sprzyjało romantycznej atmosferze na ich randce, ale zdecydowanie nie sprzyjało nerwom Louisa. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to był wyjątkowy dzień i żeby wszystko było idealne. Denerwował się też tym, że sam upiekł kurczaka znajdującego się na stole. To był jego pierwszy posiłek, który nie został spalony, a i tak nie wiedział czy dało się go zjeść. A przecież nie chciał otruć Harry'ego...

Gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wkłada klucz do zamka, podbiegł do drzwi. Spojrzał w lustro wiszące w przedpokoju i nerwowo poprawił swoją grzywkę (idealnie) zaczesaną na lewą stronę. Na jego nogach znalazły się super obcisłe czarne rurki, które sprawiały, że jego tyłek wyglądał jeszcze bardziej apetycznie. Założył też luźną białą koszulkę, która kiedyś należała do jego chłopaka.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Harry.

\- Lou! - krzyknął. - Już je... - zauważył go. - Hej, kochanie - uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Hej - odwzajemnił uśmiech i podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Złapał go za szyję i przyciągnął do czułego pocałunku. Dłonie Harry'ego od razu znalazły się na jego biodrach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, a Louis wsunął swoje pod jego płaszcz. Kochał całować Harry'ego. Jego pocałunki były takie wspaniae. Wyjątkowe. Idealne... - Tęskniłem - szepnął w jego usta.

\- Ja też - odszepnął i złożył kolejny pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Przygotowałem kolację... obiad... uh, nie wiem, jak nazwać posiłek o 17:00...

\- Czekaj... Gotowałeś? - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak - zarumienił się, a wyższy chłopak pogładził go po policzku. - I chyba nawet da się to, no wiesz, zjeść...

\- Tak? To bardzo dobrze - cmoknął jego policzek. - Chodź, kochanie, jestem głodny - uśmiechnął się i pociągnął swojego chłopaka do jadalni.

Dostrzegł jak bardzo Louis starał się, aby atmosfera była romantyczna, na co pochylił się i wycisnął słodki pocałunek na jego ustach. Podszedł do krzesła i odsunął je dla Louisa, po czym usiadł naprzeciw niego i dotknął jego dłoni.

\- Czy to jest kurczak nadziewany mozzarellą owinięty w szynkę parmeńską? - spytał, unosząc kąciki ust.

\- Dokładnie - pogładził dłoń Harry'ego, po czym puścił ją i nałożył najpierw chłopakowi, a później sobie.

Jedli, co chwilę wymieniając się uśmiechami i opowiadając sobie o minionym dniu. Gdy skończyli, Harry zebrał talerze.

\- Ja to umyję, a ty usiądź sobie na kanapie i odpocznij, dobrze? - powiedział, całując delikatnie jego policzek.

\- Ale... - Louis chciał zaprotestować, jednak usta przeniosły się z jego policzka na usta.

\- Po prostu odpocznij, dobrze? - szepnął, po czym wszedł do kuchni.

Louis westchnął cicho i z uśmiechem na twarzy usiadł na kanapie, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina. Zaczął myśleć o tym jak powiedzieć Harry'emu o swoich uczuciach. Chciał, żeby to była magiczna chwila. Wziął ostatni łyk wina, po czym odstawił w połowie pusty kieliszek na ławę. Wszedł do kuchni i przytulił się do pleców chłopaka, który już kończył myć naczynia.

\- Jest i moja małpka - powiedział czule, dotykając mokrymi dłońmi tych należących do Louisa, zaplecionych w jego pasie.

\- Masz mokre ręce - mruknął.

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie - pocałował jego okrytą materiałem łopatkę. Po chwili Harry odwrócił się do niego przodem. - Kocham cię - powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy, po czym musnął usta Harry'ego swoimi. Poczuł, że Loczek uśmiecha się prosto w jego usta. - Wiem, że nie znamy się długo i nie poznaliśmy się w najlepszych okolicznościach... Zasługujesz na kogoś dużo lepszego niż ja, ale tak bardzo cię kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie...

\- Też cię kocham, skarbie - uśmiechnął się i pocałował go czule. - A teraz czy mógłbym zabrać pana, panie architekcie, do łóżka? - szepnął zmysłowo do jego ucha.

\- Chcesz mnie wykorzystać? - udał przerażenie, jednak nie odsunął się od chłopaka nawet o centymetr.

\- Taki mam plan - wyszeptał w zgięcie jego szyi, po czym pocałował to miejsce.

\- Jesteśmy niegrzeczni, hm? - drażnił się Louis.

\- Czy mógłbyś łaskawie przestać się ze mną drażnić? Zaraz nie wytrzymam i wezmę cię na tym blacie - jęknął, a Louis tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że mi to przeszkadza? - wymruczał mu do ucha.

\- Cholera - jęknął ponownie, ściskając jego tyłek i pocałował go mocno, co Louis odwzajemnił z takim samym zaangażowaniem. - Jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało - powiedział czule.

\- Mówisz teraz o moim tyłku czy osobowości?

\- Wiesz, że o osobowości, kochanie... Chociaż twoim tyłkiem nie pogardzę...

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, kochanie - pocałował go ponownie. - Ja ciebie też... Ale chodźmy już do sypialni, dobrze? Bo zaraz naprawdę nie wytrzymam - jęknął. - Cholera, wiesz jak cholernie dobrze wyglądasz w tych spodniach?

\- Chodźmy już, napaleńcu - zaśmiał się, a Harry warknął w jego szyję. - Sypialnia czeka, kochanie...


End file.
